Team Jinchuriki
by shinn kazumiya
Summary: Summary : Naruto, seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi kembali dari masa latihannya dengan Jiraiya dan membawa serta seorang perempuan yg juga Jinchuriki. Siapakah yg dibawa oleh Naruto? Warn: Smart!Naru, Strong!Naru, Godlike!Naru(maybe), Good!Kyuubi Lemon, Lime, Rape (maybe)./RnR Please?/ Chapter 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Holla! Saya datang lagi dengan fic baru…XD, ahahaha….fic sebelumnya belom kelar malah buat yg baru hahahaha…XDD, namanya juga ide jadi harus ditulis, hmmmm…..nih fic mungkin saja yg pertama atau kedua ane tidak tahu pokoknya nih fic pairnya agak berbeda dari yg lain mungkin selama ini tidak ada pair ini jadi ini coba-coba mungkin saja ada yg suka…hehehe..XD. yosh! Gk usah lama-lama kita mulai saja….!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Team Jinchuriki's**

**Disclaimer Mashashi Kishimoto, Certianya punya ane…XD**

**Pair : NaruFuu**

**Warn : Abal, Typo, OOC, semi Canon Amburadul, kata-kata gk baku, jelek, Strong!Naru (maybe), Godlike!Naru (maybe), Strong!Fuu, Good!Kyuubi, Good!Choumei, mungkin saya akan menambahkan Lemon juga tapi nanti..XD Setting 3 tahun setelah berlatih dengan Jiraiya.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Humor.**

**Summary : Naruto, seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi kembali dari masa latihannya dengan Jiraiya dan membawa serta seorang perempuan yg juga Jinchuriki. Siapakah yg dibawa oleh Naruto?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prologue: **

Terlihat dari gerbang Konoha 3 orang sedang berjalan kea rah gerbang besar tersebut, mungkin dua diantaranya sudah ada yg mengenalinya, tapi yg satu seorang perempuan dengan klip berwarna orange yg berada di rambutnya yg berwarna Hijau mint dan juga dia mempunyai iris yg sama dengan klipnya serta dia memakai sebuah kemeja tanpa lengan seperut berwarna putih dengan jala di bawahnya dan untuk bawahannya dia menggunakan celana besi diatas lutut serta sebuah celemek berwarna putih seperti sakura, ya dia adalah Fuu seorang Kunoichi berkulit Tan manis dan juga….seorang Jinchuriki atau yg lebih kita kenal Jinchuriki nanabi (Choumei).

**Naruto Pov**

Sudah tiga tahun tak terasa aku berkelana dengan Ero-Sennin, haaaahhh….aku sungguh rindu dengan suasana konoha ini masih banyak yg tidak berubah, ah! Bodohnya aku, perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Uzumaki 'Namikaze' pasti bingungkan? Ya aku memang anak Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki, aku tidak menyangka kalau orang tuaku adalah pasangan terkuat di Konoha, dan aku seorang ninja yg akan menjadi Hokage serta diakui oleh semua warga Konoha.

Oh ya! Aku perkenalkan gadis disampingku ini adalah Fuu, dia seorang 'mantan' Kunoichi dari Takigakure, dia Kekasihku walaupun mempunyai kulit yg sama sepertiku hehehe….tapi aku menyukainya karna dia sama sepertiku dibenci semua warga , dia juga Jinchuriki atau lebih tepatnya Jinchuriki Nanabi.

Dan sekarang aku menuju ke Kantor Hokage untuk menyapa _Baa-Chan_, hahaha…aku tidak sabar melihat ekpresi _Baa-Chan _saat melihat anak yg sudah dianggap Cucunya sendiri datang membawa seorang kekasih.

Aku bertemu dengan Fuu saat berkelana ke desa Takigakure.

**Flashback:**

**Satu tahun sebelumnya**

"huaaaahhh….indah sekali!" Ucapku kagum kagum dengan pemandangan indah di desa yg terkenal dengan pohon besarnya.

"ayo Cepatlah _Gaki!_ Kita akan mencari penginapan" huh Ero-sennin mengganggu orang saja.

**Duaaarr**

Apa itu? Suara ledakan? Diamana? Sekarang waktunya aku menggunakan kekuatan _Kurama_, "Ero-Sennin, kau pergilah ke atas pohon mungkin ada sesuatu yg kau lihat" perintahku pada Ero-sennin, memang sih tidak sopan tapi ini dalam situasi genting.

"heh, kau menyuruh orang tua saja! Dasar anak tidak sopan!" hahaha…gomen _Sensei_, aku mau melacak keberadaan seseorang.

Kemudian Ero-Sennin mulai meloncat ke atas pohon sementara aku menutup mata dan merasakan hawa jahat di sekitarku, setelah merasakannya aku mulai berdiri dan berkonsentrasi.

Ya aku dan Kurama sudah bersatu jadi aku bisa menggunakan kekuatannya **"Oi Gaki, aku merasakan Chakra 'Choumei' Bijuu ekor 7 di arah utara, suruh Gurumu itu untuk turun dan mengikutimu" **Ujar Kurama di dalam perutku

'baik'

Setelah bertelepati dengan Kurama, kemudian aku meloncat ke atas untuk mencari Ero-sennin, "Oi, _Sensei! _Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"itu di utara Naruto! Sebaiknya kita kesana!" aku hanya mengangguk saja dan mengikuti apa yg dikatakan oleh Ero-Sennin

**Normal Pov**

**Duaarrr Duaarr…**

Beberapa kali suara ledakan terdengar dari utara dan terlihat seorang lelaki bersurai blonde panjang dengan jubah hitam serta aksen awan merah yg sedang menaiki seekor burung berwarna putih seperti tanah liat.

"kemana kau Nanabi, hm? Aku akan meledakkanmu disini" Ujar pria yg bernama Deidara.

Disuatu tempat, seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun sedang bersembunyi "hosh…hosh….aku tidak mau akan mati disini" ujar gadis berkulit tan tersebut.

Dan tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, karna terkejut gadis tersebut menyiapkan kuda-kudanya "Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian disini?"

"kami ninja Konoha Namaku Uzumaki Naruto serta ini _Senseiku _Jiraiya gama Sannin dan aku akan membantumu mengalahkan orang berjubah hitam tersebut" Ujar Naruto sambil memperkenalkan diri "ero-sennin, itukan Akatsuki?"

"ya memang benar dan…JANGAN PANGGIL AKU ERO-SENNIN, KONO BAKA GAKI!"

"itu kenyataan kan, kau orang mesum!"

"huft! Terserah kaulah Gaki!"

Gadis itu hanya bersweat drop karna tingkah laku murid dan guru tersebut.

"Nona manis, sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja dan…siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman lembutnya

"eh…ettoo..na-namaku Fuu, a-aku seorang Kunoichi dari Takigakure" balas gadis yg bernama Fuu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya karna memerah.

"hm, Yoroshiku Fuu-_Chan!_ Ero-Sennin,kau disini saja aku akan bertarung melawan dia" Ujar Naruto serius dan langsung melesat kunai ke arah Deidara yg sedang mencari keberadaan Fuu.

Deidara yg melihat Kunai melesat ke arahnya hanya menghindar ' trik murahan tidak akan mempan padaku!' batinnya angkuh.

Tanpa Deidara sadari Naruto sudah berada dibelakangnya denga membawa serta Kunai tersebut "apa kau pikir ini Trik, huh?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengacungkan Kunainya ke leher Deidara.

'se-sejak kapan?' batin Deidara terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto dari belakang "cih! Kau!" geram Deidara.

"pergi atau mati dengan kunai ini?" ancam Naruto,

"Tch! Kau meremehkan aku….seni adalah ledakan!" Deidara yg melihat Naruto masih focus pada dirinya, menyiapkan sebuah recana licik untuk menyerang naruto. tiba-tiba di pundak Naruto ada seekor laba-laba yg terbuat dari tanah liat dan saat itu juga….

**Katsu!**

**Blaaarrr**

Deidara sempat melarikan diri, tetapi naas bagi Naruto yg terkena ledakan "hahahaha….bagaimana seniku indah bukan, hm?"

Sementara itu Fuu yg melihat Naruto terkena ledakan hanya bisa berteriak "NARUTTOOO….!"

"Fuu-_Chan_, apa kau ingin membuat gendang telingaku meledak juga!" Fuu tekejut, ya Kunoichi tersebut terkejut karna Naruto sudah berada disampingnya.

"eh? Baka, kau benar-benar Baka! Jangan lakukan lagi Baka!" Ujar Fuu sambil menitikan air mata serta memeluk Naruto erat seakan tidak mau lepas dari Naruto.

Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu tapi bagi Naruto dan Fuu mereka terlihat sudah lama bertemu entah bagaimana bisa Fuu bisa menangis dengan mudahnya seperti itu.

"Fuu-_Chan,_tolong lepaskan dulu, aku akan menghadapinya sekali lagi!" Fuu yg baru sadar akan kelakuannya hanya salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"e-eh! Go-gomen"

"_Daijoubu!_ Aku senang dipeluk oleh gadis manis sepertimu" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari, "dan sekarang...**Sannin Mode Mulai!**" Seru naruto.

**Pooff**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto di selimuti oleh Jubah berwarna merah dengan jilatan api dibawahnya serta kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi Garis horizontal berwarna hitam serta kedua kelopak matanya berwarna Orange.

"heh, sejak kapan kau menjadi cerdas seperti ini, Naruto? Aku jadi sangsi melihat kecerdasanmu itu hahahaha"

"Ero-Sennin, kau mengejekku! Padahal ayahku shinobi Jenius mengapa aku tidak jenius juga, seperti _Like Father Like Son!_"

"terserah kau saja Gaki!"

Fuu benar-benar Kagum dengan perubahan Naruto yg menjadi lebih dewasa, 'eh! Me-mengapa aku jadi memikirkannya ya?' batinnya dalam hati.

"Hei, Manusia Bom! Akan aku hancurkan semua senimu itu!" seru naruto yg langsung melesat kencang ke arah Deidara.

Deidara yg melihat itu Menggeram kesal karna Naruto masih hidup, 'Ck! Bocah sialan! Akan kuhancurkan kau dengan seniku!" Deidara melemparkan Burung yg terbuat dari tanah liat sembari berucap.

**Katsu!**

**Oodama Rasengan**

Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto melemparkan sebuah bola Chakra berwarna biru ke arah burung tersebut dan….

**Blaarr…**

Terjadi sebuah ledakan yg cukup besar sehingga menutupi pengliatan Deidara.

**Bugh! **

Tiba-tiba Naruto memukul perut Deidara dengan tangannya yg diselimuti Chakra,sehingga membuat Deidara terpental dan jatuh ke dalam hutan, "rasakan itu Manusia Bom!"

Melihat musuhnya sudah kalah, Naruto kembali ke mode sebelum Mode Sanninnya, dan terjun bebas ke tanah "WAAAAAAAAHHH! MENGAPA TINGGI SEKALI!" Teriaknya.

**Bruk**

"eh? Apa aku sudah mati? Dan mengapa ada malaikat disini? Apa aku benar-benar mati?"

"Tidak Baka! Kau masih hidup! Dan kita sekarang sedang terbang melayang menggunakan Sayapku" Balas Gadis yg bernama Fuu tersebut.

"eh! Lebih baik kau turunkan aku dulu, aneh kalo ada seorang perempuan menggendong seorang laki-laki" Fuu yg baru menyadarinya hanya memalingkan wajahnya malu karna ulahnya sendiri sehingga membuat Naruto terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya, "waaaahhhh!"

"Naruto! Gomen! Aku tidak sengaja"

"_Daijoubu _Fuu-_Chan_! aku baik-baik saja!" Seu Naruto.

Jiraiya hanya Menggelengkan kepalanya saja akan kelakuan dua Jinchuriki tersebut, kemudian Fuu menceritakan semua yg pernah ia alami, mulai dari dibenci warga, dicemooh, dihina bahkan sampai mau dibunuh, Naruto yg mendengar itu meminta Fuu untuk meninggalkan Takigakure dan mengajaknya untuk kekonoha, awalnya Fuu menolak secara halus, tetapi akibat Naruto yg memaksanya serta memberikan _First Kiss _bagi mereka berdua, akhirnya Fuu mengikuti Naruto berjalan menuju ke Konoha no Sato.

**Flashback End**

**Naruto Pov**

Begitulah ceritanya , bahkan aku tidak menyangka bahwa sifat Fuu sama dengan sifatku suka jahil dan selalu bersemangat, dan dia cantik bila terlihat malu dengan semburat merahnya meambah kesan manis di wajahnya yg Tan tersebut.

Dan sekarang sampailah aku di KonohaGakure tempat kelahiranku dan mungkin tempat tinggal Fuu sekarang hihihi….

Ya itulah sepenggal cerita petualanganku bersama _Sensei, dan juga kekasihku_, dan juga petualanganku bersama Fuu baru saja dimulai sekarang di Konohagakure.

**TBC (tubercolosis)**

* * *

Ini hanya Coba-coba saja dan….aku harap bisa berlanjut sampai perang Dunia Ninja ke 4….

The Second Fic….hahahahaha….Gomen untuk **Master of Elemen **masih dalam tahap penggarapan…dan mungkin beberapa hari lagi akan aku publish dan semoga saja saya tidak sibuk…XD

Saya harap ada yg ngereview..XD

_Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan…._

_Jaa~ _

_Shinn Out Ciao!_


	2. Roomate

**Hmmm…..prologuenya maksain…hahaha….gomen sejujurnya saya agak sibuk…XD ya walaupun sibuk kerja saya masih nyempet nulis Fic-fic ini…. Untuk yg ngereview gomen gk bisa bales satu-satu…^^a  
baiklah gk usah lama-lama! Kita mulai..!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Team Jinchuriki's**

**Disclaimer Mashashi Kishimoto, Certianya punya ane…XD**

**Pair : NaruFuu**

**Warn : Abal, Typo, OOC, semi Canon Amburadul, kata-kata gk baku, jelek, Strong!Naru (maybe), Godlike!Naru (maybe), Strong!Fuu, Good!Kyuubi, Good!Choumei, mungkin saya akan menambahkan Lemon juga tapi nanti..XD Setting 3 tahun setelah berlatih dengan Jiraiya.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Humor.**

**Summary : Naruto, seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi kembali dari masa latihannya dengan Jiraiya dan membawa serta seorang perempuan yg juga Jinchuriki. Siapakah yg dibawa oleh Naruto?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter – 1 : Roommate**

Desa Konohagakure, sebuah desa ninja yg berada di Negara api, yg dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage dan menjadi tempat pertama berdirinya desa ninja lainnya, desa tersebut dihuni oleh ninja-ninja dengan kemampuan hebat, serta beberapa ninja Jenius, salah satunya Minato Namikaze yg menjadi Yondaime Hokage, bukan berasal dari sebuah Clan yg terkemuka ataupun keluarga terpandang, dia hanyalah salah seorang dari beberapa Prodigy yg berada di Desa Konoha.

Disebuah kedai ramen yg terkenal di desa Konoha, terlihat 2 orang laki-laki dan 1 orang perempuan sedang menikmati semangkuk ramen, tapi sepertinya Cuma satu orang yg memakan semangkuk serta memandangi kedua orang yg berada disebelahnya dengan tatapan Horror 'dasar! Kedua orang ini Cuma bisa mempeloroti uangku saja' batin orang yg berambut putih panjang bernama Jiraiya salah satu sannin legendaris di Konoha.

"Paman! Tambah lagi!" seru kedua orang yg berbeda gender tersebut

'nafsu makan yg melebihi monster! Mengerikan!' batin Jiraiya lagi "Oi, Gaki kalian mau memerasku hah!?"

"ah, Gomen _Sensei,_ aku sangat kangen dengan ramen ini, jadi aku akan makan sepuasku, yak an Fuu-_Chan_?" Ujar laki-laki yg memiliki Rambut pirang Jabrik kepada seorang gadis bersurai Hijau bernama Fuu.

"iya, benar kata Naruto, aku juga belum pernah merasakan ramen selezat ini!" Balas Fuu sambil memakan ramennya.

"dasar! Kalian Cuma ingin memerasku saja!" Umpat Jiraiya.

.

.

.

**1 jam kemudian**

"huaaaaahh….kenyangnya…!" Seru Naruto sambil menepuk perutnya yg buncit.

"iya tadi ramennya enak sekali, aku baru pertama kali memakan ramen selezat itu" Ujar Fuu.

"kalian enak makan banyak, tetapi jangan pakai uangku juga! Dasar bocah perut karet!" Ujar Jiraiya kesal akan uangnya yg semakin menipis, "sekarang kita akan melapor ke Tsunade terlebih dahulu"

"Ha'I"

Akhirnya Jiraiya hanya bisa pasrah meratapi uangnya yg tinggal sedikit, dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke gedung hokage untuk melaporkan bahwa latihan Naruto dengan Jiraiya berjalan sesuai rencana(?), dan mereka juga meminta izin karna Fuu akan tinggal dan menjadi Kunoichi Konoha.

At Hokage Tower's

Tsunade senju, salah seorang dari tiga Legenda Sannin yg sekarang menjabat sebagai Godaime Hokage itu sedang menggerutu kesal akan semua Dokumen-dokumen Laknat yg selalu dikerjakannya, sementara Shizune—Assistant kepercayaan Tsunade—hanya terkikik Geli melihat Tsunade yg terus saja menggerutu sebal, dan ada juga muridnya, atau lebih tepatnya murid berbakatnya yg bernama Haruno Sakura, wanita dengan rambut merah jambu ini seorang Ninja medis berbakat sama seperti Tsunade bahkan mungkin bisa melebihi Tsunade.

**Tok…Tok…Tok…**

"masuk!"

"yo tsunade, lama—" sebelum Jiraiya berbicara, Naruto telah memotongnya "Tsunade-_Baa-chan_, lama tidak bertemu! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

**Pletak**

"Dasar Bocah tidak sopan! Menyela perkataan orang saja!"

"Ittai… Ero-Sennin aku kan Cuma ingin menyapa Tsunade-_Baa-Chan _saja!"

"menyapa sih menyapa tapi jangan memotong perkataan orang dong!"

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas karna sifat antara guru dan murid sama saja, sementara di ruangan hokage terlihat Sakura beserta Shizune yg sedang mengendong Ton-ton.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak menyapa rekan setim-mu ini?" kali Sakura menghentikan perdebatan antara Guru dan Murid tersebut.

"ahahaha….Gomen, Sakura-_Chan_, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disitu" Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya "oh ya Sakura-_Chan, _perkenalkan dia Fuu 'mantan' Kunoichi Takigakure yg akan menjadi Kunoichi Konoha sekaligus 'Kekasih'ku" Ujar Naruto sambil memperkenalkan Fuu, sementara Fuu hanya diam menunduk disertai semburat merah yg bersarang di kedua pipinya.

"eh? Kau punya kekasih? Aku tidak percaya kau yg sejelek ini bisa mempunyai kekasih semanis Fuu-_Chan_" ejek Sakura sambil terkekeh geli.

"Sakura-_Chan,_ kau berniat memuji atau mengejek aku" Balas Naruto yg sudah pundung di pojokan, "oh ya mana Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-_Kun_, sedang latihan bersama Itachi-_nii _di _Training Ground Uchiha_, kau sendiri apa sudah menyelesaikan latihanmu itu Naruto?"

"ya begitulah, aku sudah menyelesaikannya jadi aku kembali ke konoha, dan semuanya sama sekali tidak berubah, kau juga Sakura-_Chan _sama sekali tidak berubah, bahkan dadamu masih rata seperti dulu!" dengan polosnya Naruto mengucapkan hal sensitive bagi Sakura

"kau mengejek atau memuji Naruto!? Tadi kau bilang apa dadaku rata!?" Ujar Sakura disertai gertakan di kedua tangannya.

"eh!? _Shit! Aku salah bicara!_, bu-bukan it-itu Sakura-_Chan _aaaa…gyaaaahhh!"

"SHANAAROOO!"

**BUGH**

**BRAKK**

Dan Naruto tersungkur di pojokan "rasakan itu, heh!" Ujar Sakura "ah Gomen, Fuu-_san_ aku telah menyakiti kekasihmu itu"

"tidak apa, lagipula kau adalah rekannya jadi maklum saja" Balas Fuu

"ehem! Sekarang kau mau meminta izin padaku untuk menjadi Kunoichi Konoha?" Tanya Tsunade kepada Fuu

"Ha'I"

"haaahh…karna Naruto yg meminta, aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk menjadi Kunoichi Konoha dan berada dibawah tanggung jawab Naruto, sehingga bila ada masalah yg terjadi padamu, Naruto akan menanggungnya!" Ujar Tsunade tegas.

"Ha'I"

"baiklah, kau akan tinggal bersama Naruto karna dia yg akan bertanggung jawab"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di jalanan Konoha, terlihat dua orang dengan kaos berwarna Hitam dan Biru dengan lambang khas Uchiha dan wajah Stoic mereka sedang berjalan menuju ke Kantor Hokage.

"_Aniki_, apa benar si Dobe pulang?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut emo pantat ayamnya ya dia bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"hn, katanya dia sekarang berada di gedung Hokage" Balas pemuda lain dengan wajah keriputnya serta rambut panjang yg diikat, dia adalah Itachi Uchiha kakak dari Sasuke.

"hn"

Pembicaraan yg sangat irit dari Kakak-beradik Uchiha tersebut. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karna….

"Oi, Keriput! Cepatkan jalanmu itu! Kau seperti Siput saja!" Seru (baca:Teriak) Sasuke dg OOC-nya

"hn, Diamlah kau! Otouto sialan! Dan jangan memerintahku seperti itu anak durhaka!" sekarang Itachi yg berseru (baca:teriak) sama seperti Sasuke.

Baik, kita tinggalkan kedua orang yg mungkin sedikit aneh ini atau yaa begitulah.

.

.

.

At Hokage Tower

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai blonde sedang tertidur disebuah sofa di atas pangkuan seorang gadis bekulit Tan sama seperti pemuda tersebut, "nee, Fuu-_san_ maaf telah membuat kekasihmu pingsan sampai seperti ini" Ujar Gadis yg bernama Sakura yg duduk di sebelah Fuu

"ah _Daijoubu_, lagipula aku senang melihat dia tertidur seperti ini, wajahnya yg tenang, ketiga garis yg berada di kedua pipinya, wajahnya yg tampan, serta rambutnya yg menurutku menghangatkan seperti matahari ini, aku suka dengan semua yg ada dalam Naruto, dia seperti Matahari yg menyinari bumi" Ujar Fuu panjang lebar disertai pipinya yg memerah.

"kau benar, tapi….kenapa dengan wajahnya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah wajah Naruto yg mulai memerah

"eh? Naruto! Kau mendengarnya tadi?"

Dan yg ditanya mulai membuka matanya, memperlihatkan Iris biru Shappire seperti lautan, dengan reflek tanganya bergerak ke wajah Fuu yg manis, lalu mengelus pipi Fuu dengan lembut sembari berkata "_Arigatou, Fuu-Chan_ _Arigatou, _kau telah mencintaiku, aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku meskipun itu berbahaya, karna aku mencintaimu Fuu_-Chan_, dan akan selalu" Setelah mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata yg menyejukkan hati, Naruto terkekeh geli melihat wajah Fuu yg kini dihinggapi semburat merah sementara Sakura hanya memandang takjub rekannya yg bisa mengeluarkan sebuah kata-kata romantic "hehehe….lihat mukamu memerah, kau tambah manis saja Fuu-_Chan_"

"Baka!" gumam Fuu sambil memalingkan wajahnya yg sudah memerah seperti buah tomat dan mengundang gelak tawa bagi Naruto dan Sakura, sementara Tsunade, Jiraiya serta Shizune masih larut dalam pembicaraan mereka, sampai sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan kegiatan masing-masing.

**Tok…Tok…Tok…**

"Masuk!"

Terlihat dari balik pintu, dua orang Uchiha dengan ciri-ciri yg berbeda, orang pertama memiliki model rambut Raven dengan model emo pantat ayam dan memakai Kaos _Blue Navy_ dengan lambang Clan Uchiha di belakangnya dan memakai celana Standar Shinobi, dan yg kedua pemuda yg berusia 20 tahunan berwajah hampir sama dengan orang pertama tapi dihiasi oleh tanda-tanda kekeriputan(?) serta memiliki rambut raven yg dikuncir dibagian belakang punggungnya, serta memakai kaos Hitam dengan lambang Clan Uchiha yg sama dengan orang pertama dan mereka selalu….

"Kau sangat lambat sekali! Dasar keriput!" Umpat Sasuke Uchiha.

"Diamlah Kau Baka _Otouto_! Kau ingin membuatku tuli!" Balas Itachi.

Bertengkar.-.-'

Semua yg berada di dalam ruangan Hokage hanya cengo melihat adegan Absurb dari kakak beradik Uchiha tersebut, bagaimana tidak cengo setelah melihat pertengkaran yg tidak Uchiha sama sekali 'apa mereka ini Uchiha yg terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya?' batin mereka semua kecuali Fuu yg tidak tahu.

"Teme! Lama tidak bertemu!" seru Naruto yg kembali Normal(?)

"hn, Dobe, dan….sedang apa kau tidur di atas pangkuan gadis itu?" Tanya Sasuke yg agak terkejut karna Naruto sedang tiduran di atas pangkuan seorang gadis manis tapi dapat dikendalikan dengan wajah Stoicnya.

"ah dia perkenalkan namanya Fuu" Balas Naruto, Sementara Fuu hanya menganggukan kepala tanda perkenalan mereka, "dan dia Sasuke Uchiha, Sahabatku, _Tsuma_" Ujar Naruto lirih sambil membelai pipi Fuu, dan yg dibelai hanya memenjamkan matanya dengan semburat merah bertengger di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke merasa ada yg janggal dari kedua orang itu 'mungkinkah mereka…' batin Sasuke "Dobe dia kekasihmu?"

"hm, iya, memang kenapa?"

"hn" Ujar Sasuke ambigu 'Ck, dia sudah selangkah lebih maju daripada aku, Sakura apa kau mencintaiku atau hanya Fansgirlku hah?' batin Sasuke Miris, Sementara Itachi tahu apa yg Sasuke pikirkan.

"Otouto, jangan bersedih masih banyak gadis cantik didunia ini" Ujar Itachi dengan watadosnya, membuat Sasuke geram.

"Sialan kau Keriput! Jangan bicara yg aneh-aneh begitu kau!" Seru Sasuke.

Dan mereka semua Tertawa melihat pertengkaran antara kakak beradik Uchiha tersebut, dan tawa mereka terhenti karna interupsi sang Hokage.

"ya sudah waktunya, karna kalian sudah datang maka, KAKASHI! Kau jangan bersandar di jendela terus" Tsunade menyadari Kakashi yg sedang menguping.

"Yare-yare, aku ketahuan, hahaha" Ujar Kakashi dengan tawa hambarnya "nah sekarang kalian sudah berkumpul maka—"

"Kakashi-_Sensei, _aku punya sesuatu untukmu, pasti kau akan suka" Ujar Naruto yg sudah bangun dari tidurnya di pangkuan Fuu.

"eh? Naruto? Apa? Hadiah" Tanya Kakashi, sementara Naruto merogoh kantong Ninjanya.

"ini" Kemudian Naruto memberikan sebuah Buku Novel bersampul Hijau, Kakashi yg melihat itu hanya menatap Horror Buku tersebut "ini buku pemberian ero-sennin, aku tidak mengerti isinya tapi _Sensei _pasti senang membacanya"

'Ck, dasar Bocah dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Uniknya buku itu' Batin Jiraiya.

"Terima Kasih Naruto, kau murid yg aku banggakan" Ujar Kakashi sambil membuka buku 'Icha-Icha Tactics' dengan Slow Motion dan…. "aku akan membacanya nanti, dan aku akan mengetest kalian nanti di tempat kalian dulu berlatih dan aku akan tunggu disana, Jaa" Ujarnya sambil menutup Novel Laknat tersebut dan kemudian menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"…"

Hening.

"selalu main pergi saja! Huft!" gerutu Naruto "ayo Fuu-_Chan_, kita pergi ke Training Ground!" Ujar Naruto sambil menggandeng Fuu, sementara yg digandeng hanya menunduk malu.

"kita juga kesana, Sakura!" tidak mau kalah dengan Naruto, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura menyusul Naruto, Sementara Sakura jangan ditanya lagi, dia sangat senang bisa digandeng oleh Sasuke, dan diikuti oleh Itachi.

"haaahh….anak muda selalu gegabah, Jiraiya, apa kekasih Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuriki?" Tanya Tsunade selidik kepada Jiraiya.

"hm, lebih tepatnya Jinchuriki Shichibi, aku tidak menyangka gadis itu akan tertarik dengan Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya, benar apa kata Naruto, Fuu memang gadis yg manis" Ujar Jiraiya bangga akan murid kesayangannya ini.

Tsunade pun tersenyum simpul melihat 'anak' kesayangannya ini tumbuh dewasa "ya kau benar dia memang manis seperti Kushina tapi sayang sepertinya sifat dari Fuu berbeda dengan Kushina"

"yang terpenting adalah mereka bahagia" kemudian Jiraiya mengakhiri pembicaraan "ayo sebaiknya kita juga kesana!" ajak Jiraiya Selanjutnya mereka berdua beserta Shizune pergi melalui Via Shunsin (bener gak?).

.

.

.

Training Ground 7, Terlihat seorang pria berambut perak mencuat melawan Gravitasi dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya sedang membaca sebuah buku yg bisa dibilang cukup untuk membuat seseorang tersenyum mesum, Icha-Icha Tactics, sebuah Novel karya tangan dari Jiraiya sang sennin katak, Sang Copy ninja Kakashi Hatake.

"yare-yare, kalian datang dengan pasangan masing-masing ya?" Tanya Kakashi kepada tiga muridnya.

"ah iya…Hey Teme! Sejak kapan kau dengan Sakura-_Chan_, menjadi kekasih?" Seru Naruto.

"hn"

"itu bukan jawaban Baka Teme!"

Sementara kedua orang sahabat ini bertengkar, para gadis sedang asyik mengobrol ria "nee, Sakura-_San_, apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" tanya Fuu.

"hm, dari mereka masih di Academy juga sselalu bertengkar, tapi apabila mereka bertarung akan menjadi pasangan yg menakutkan, padahal mereka selalu bertengkar karena hal sepele, tapi aku senang karna Sasuke-_kun_ telah kembali ke jalan yg benar dan membawa pulang kakaknya yg mantan anggota Akatsuki itu juga yg menuntunnya adalah Naruto" ujar Sakura panjang lebar, Fuu sedikit terkejut karna Kakak Sasuke adalah mantan Anggota Akatsuki, tapi Fuu tidak terlalu Khawatir karna ada Naruto-nya yg akan selalu melindunginya.

"Mereka lucu saat bertengkar, seperti anak kecil" ujar Fuu sambil terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kekasihya dengan sahabatnya.

Back to SasuNaru.

**Pletak**

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, baru saja bertemu sudah bertengkar seperti ini"Ujar Kakashi sambil menjitak kedua muridnya.

"Kakashi-_Sensei_, mengapa kau menjitak anak dari 'gurumu' sih?" Tanya Naruto dengan watadosnya, semuanya langsung menoleh kea rah Naruto, "apa?"

"Naruto, ka-kau sudah mengetahui Orang tuamu?" Tanya Kakashi agak terkejut.

"yup! Aku mengetahui siapa orang tuaku, mereka adalah pasangan terkuat di konoha dan mere—"

"stop! Jangan dilanjutkan aku sudah tahu siapa orang tuamu, Baiklah sekarang aku akan mengetest Tag Team, Naruto dengan Fuu yahh karna Sasuke dengan Sakura sudah aku test lebih dulu maka mereka boleh pergi sambil melihat kemampuan Naruto" Ujar Kakashi memberikan Pengarahan, "Testnya sama seperti dulu dan waktu yg dibutuhkan adalah sampai kalian berhasil mendapatkannya. Dan untukmu Fuu yg baru saja menjadi Kunoichi Konoha aku akan menjelaskan aturan Test ini" Fuu hanya mengangguk "sederhana saja, kau cukup merebut salah satu dari 2 lonceng yg aku bawa, dan cara merebutnya dengan bertarung seakan mau membunuhku, gunakan semua Jutsu yg kau kuasai, kau paham?"

"ano, Kakashi-_Sensei_, aku masih tidak mengerti, tolong jelaskan ulang" Sekali lagi Naruto membuat ulah dengan watadosnya, semua orang yg berada disitu hanya ber sweatdrop ria.

"Geez, Naruto, kau mau aku memakai Jutsu sakit seribu tahun lagi?"

"errr…tidak jadi!"

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai testnya, aku akan serius kali ini" Ujar kakashi sambil membuka mata kirinya, Naruto dan Fuu sudah bersiap siaga.

Naruto melempar sebuah Kunai dan merapal sebuah Handseal kemudian berucap.

**Kunai Kagebunshin No Jutsu**

Seketika itu Kunai tersebut berubah menjadi ratusan, Kakashi yg mempunyai sharingan bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah, tapi sayang dia tidak menyadari kunai apa yg dipakai oleh naruto, Sementara Naruto hanya menyeringai kemudian menghilang meninggalkan secerca cahaya kuning.

Kakashi terkejut dengan cahaya kuning yg ditimbulkan oleh naruto dia beranggapan bahwa itu senseinya tapi itu salah meski wajah mereka sama, Kakashi sadar dari lamunannya dan menangkis serangan Taijutsu tingkat A milik Naruto dengan Taijutsunya.

"Kau hebat Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_, aku bangga padamu" Puji Kakashi

Sementara Fuu bersiap untuk mendekat ke arah Kakashi, dia memunculkan sayap serangganya dan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi seakan mau menabrak Kakashi, tapi sayang Kakashi berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat ke atas sehingga Fuu menabrak Naruto, sebuah keberuntung bagi Naruto yg ditabrak oleh sang kekasih, tapi keberuntungannya tidak berlangsung lama, tabrakan dari Fuu membuat Naruto terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Fuu-_Chan,_ kau tidak apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Fuu, sementara yg ditanya hanya mengangguk, "ah aku lupa memberitahukanmu bahwa Kakashi_-Sensei_ mempunyai Sharingan dan itu akan menyulitkan kita, sekarang kita akan bekerja sama untuk merebut lonceng tersebut" Fuu mengangguk paham, dan mulai berdiri.

"kita serang secara bergantian, aku yg akan menyerang duluan" Ujar Fuu sambil merapal sebuah Handseal.

**Hiden : Rinpungakure no Jutsu**

Ucap Fuu, dan detik berikutnya keluarlah serbuk serangga dari mulutnya membuat pandangan menjadi kabur, Kakashi yg melihat itu hanya bisa mundur kebelakang dan tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya.

Dengan cekatan Naruto menendang bagian punggung Kakashi dengan kaki kanannya, tapi sungguh sayang, dengan cekatan Kakashi merubah dirinya menjadi **Kawarimi**, Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Fuu-_Chan _sebaiknya kau coba menggunakan 'itu' untuk mendeteksinya" seru Naruto.

Fuu sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yg dikatakan Naruto, 'eh? Choumei-_Chan, _bagaimana ini?' batin Fuu yg bertelepati dengan Bijuu-nya.

"**itu sih terserah kau Fuu, aku tidak mau ikutan, kalau mau pakai ya pakai saja" **Ujar Choumei cuek bebek.

'Dasar pemalas!'

Kemudian Fuu mulai memenjamkan matanya dan mendeteksi keberadaan Kakashi, lalu Fuu memberikan sebuah kode untuk Naruto, sementara Naruto yg mengerti maksud dari Fuu hanya mengganggukan kepala saja dan melempar beberapa Shuriken ke arah pohon yg dijadikan tempat persembunyian Kakashi, sambil berucap.

**Katon : Hosenka Tsumabeni**

Naruto menyemburkan nafas api dari mulutnya, dan disaat bersamaan Shuriken tersebut terbakar menjadi Shuriken api.

Kakashi terkejut karna Naruto bisa mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya, begitu Shuriken api milik Naruto datang, dengan sigap Kakashi merapal sebuah Jutsu dan menghentakkannya ke tanah sembari berucap.

**Doton : Doryuheki**

Dari dalam tanah meuncul sebuah dinding tanah, semua Shuriken api milik Naruto menancap ke dinding tersebut.

'ini akan lama, aku sudah lapar sekali, maka akan aku akhiri dengan kelemahannya' batin Naruto menyeringai "Fuu_-Chan,_ kemarilah!"

Kemudian Fuu berlari ke arah Naruto, "ada apa?"

"aku punya rencana, begini….bla…bla…bla" Naruto mulai menejelaskan rencana untuk mengalahkan Kakashi.

Sementara itu Kakashi sedang terengah-engah 'sepertinya Naruto sudah berkembang, tapi Jutsu apa yg digunakan oleh kekasih Naruto aku tidak pernah melihatnya?' batin Kakashi yg masih bingung akan Jutsu Fuu.

Sementara Kakashi masih bekutat dengan fikirannya, tiba-tiba Naruto dan Fuu menyerang Kakashi dari depan sehingga Kakashi meremehkannya 'hmmm…menyerang secara bersamaan ya?'

"Kakashi-_Sensei _, inilah bagian akhir dari edisi _Icha-Icha Tactics _….."

'sial, Naruto kau jangan mengatakannya' Batin Kakashi sambil menutupi kedua telinganya, tapi Naruto masih membuka mulutnya 'sial, mata Sharinganku bisa membaca pergerakan mulutnya'

**Krincing…**

"eh?~" Kakashi menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Naruto dan Fuu telah merebut kedua lonceng tersebut, Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dan menutup kembali mata sharingannya dengan _Hitai ate_-nya kemudian menyunginggkan Eye smilenya, "hahaha…kalian hebat bisa mengetahui 'kelemahanku'." Ujar Kakashi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"hehehe….itu adalah rencana Naruto, dia sudah merencanakan ini karna dia sangat lapar, padahal baru beberapa jam tadi dia makan sampai 5 mangkuk Ramen" Balas Fuu dengan watadosnya, dan dihadiahi Sweat drop berjamaah oleh Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke dan juga Itachi yg berada di sana.

"jangan diberitahukan, Fuu-_Chan_~"

"eh? Maaf, aku keceplosan" balas Fuu yg masih dengan watadosnya.

"tak apa, lebih baik kita kembalikan lonceng ini"

Kemudian Naruto dan Fuu mengembalikan lonceng tersebut, diikuti Sakura dan Sasuke yg datang, bersamaan dengan itu Kakashi bangga akan muridnya yg telah berkembang pesat, dan ditambah satu murid lagi, namun Kakashi masih tidak mengetahui kalau Fuu adalah seorang Jinchuuriki.

.

.

.

At Hokage Tower.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Fuu 'Uzumaki', kalian berempat akan menjalankan misi bersama Kakashi, dan Kakashi disini bukan lagi Jounin pembimbing kalian lagi" Ujar Tsunade, membuat semua yg berada di ruangan tersebut bingung karna nama marga Fuu yg menjadi 'Uzumaki'.

"_Baa-Chan,_ mengapa Fuu_-Chan_ marganya sama denganku?" Tanya Naruto yg masih kebingungan.

"hmmm….alasanku memberi Marga Uzumaki kepada Fuu adalah aku ingin kau cepat menikah Naruto!" Ujar tsunade tegas, dan membuat semua orang yg berada disitu Cengo berat, sekaligus kedua orang yg dimaksud menatap Tsunade tidak percaya disertai semburat merah yg muncul di kedua pipi mereka.

"a-apa? Apa tidak terlalu cepat _Baa-Chan_? aap—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menunda lagi! Setelah misi pertama Team Kakashi selesai kalian berdua secepatnya menikah!" Ujar Tsunade tegas membuat semua orang yg disana ketakutan akan aura iblis yg dikeluarkan oleh Tsunade.

"ha-ha'I"

"sekarang Naruto dan Fuu kalian boleh keluar dan untukmu Naruto, aku sudah memindahkan semua barangmu ke apartemen yg agak luas tidak jauh dari Gedung Hokage, jadi bila kau butuh apa-apa kau bisa datang kemari dan ini kunci apartemenmu, apartemenmu sekarang berada di bekas rumah milik kedua orang tuamu Naruto" Ujar Tsunade panjang lebar, sekaligus membuat Naruto bahagia bisa menempati rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya. "dan ini _Hitai ate_ milikmu, dan selamat datang di Konoha Fuu 'Uzumaki'." Ujar Tsunade dengan senyum tulusnya.

"_Arigatou, Hokage—_"

"jangan panggil aku Hokage, panggil saja Baa-_San_ karna Naruto sudah aku anggap sebagai cucuku sendiri jadi kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu"

"_Ha'I, Arigatou Gozaimasu, Baa-san_" balas Fuu dengan senyum manisnya, semua yg ada di ruangan tersebut tersenyum terutama Naruto, karna ia akan menikah dengan orang yg dicintainya.

"nah, Fuu-_Chan,_ayo kita pulang, aku akan menyiapkan ramen untuk kita berdua" Ujar Naruto sambil memegang tangan Fuu.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau juga beli beberapa sayuran dan buah, biar asupan gizi kalian tidak kurang" Celetuk Sakura yg memperhatikan tingkah pola Naruto yg selalu makan ramen.

"hmm….benar apa yg dikatakan oleh Sakura-_Chan_, kita membutuhkan asupan gizi juga, tapi kau tidak menyukai sayuran Naruto!" Ujar Fuu yg jengkel karna Naruto tidak suka dengan sayuran "padahal sayuran sehat bagi tubuh kita, Sasuke saja selalu makan tomat, bahkan saat ada waktu senggang seperti ini dia masih memakan tomatnya" Lanjut Fuu panjang lebar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yg sedang asyiknya makan tomat mentah.

Merasa di perhatikan, Sasuke menoleh dan dengan deathglarenya "apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan datar.

Semua orang yg disana hanya menggeleng ria(?)

"hn" Sasuke kembali melanjutkan memakan tomat yg tertunda tadi.

"yaa begitulah, tehe…" ujar Fuu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"haaaahh….baiklah aku akan membeli sayuran, baiklah ayo kita belanja Fuu-_Chan_!" seru Naruto semangat, semua yg disana hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecuali Sasuke yg hanya diam memakan buah tomatnya dengan tenang.

Setelah berpamitan dengan yg lain, Naruto terpaksa mengikuti saran Sakura bila tidak mau di kasih omelan gratis dari sang kekasih, mereka membeli beberapa set pakaian dan sayur beserta buah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, setelah membeli beberapa bahan makanan mereka bedua pulang ke rumah yg sudah ditentukan oleh Tsunade.

Sesampainya dirumah.

**Cklek**

"Tadaima!" seru mereka berdua

Hening

"ehehehe….aku lupa kalo tempat ini masih kosong" Ujar Naruto dengan polosnya, "baik, di tempat ini ada 2 kamar jadi kau menm—"

"kita satu kamar saja!" potong Fuu cepat.

"eh? Bagaimana ya? Errr…"

"ayolah, kita akan menikah nanti kan? Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan menyiapkan semua kebutuhan kita termasuk memasak nantinya" Ujar Fuu dengan cengiran yg sama dengan Naruto, dan membuat Naruto terpana akibat senyuman Fuu.

'dia memang cantik bila sedang tersenyum' batin Naruto "Yosh! Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" Balas Naruto dengan cengiran yg sama.

.

.

.

Sunagakure, sebuah desa Shinobi yg dikelilingi oleh pasir dan hanya pasir,desa yg dipimpin oleh _Kazekage _tersebut memiliki suhu yg agak ekstrim bagi makhluk yg tinggal disana, bagaimana tidak? Tidak pernah ada hujan disana yg ada hanya panas matahari.

Disebuah gurun menuju ke Sunagakure, terlihat dua orang sedang berjalan di panasnya gurun, kedua orang itu memakai sebuah topi yg terbuat dari rotan, dan memakai sebauah jubah hitam dengan gambar aksen awan merah disekitarnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai, salah satu orang itu memiliki badan besar seperti monster, dan yg kedua memiliki rambut Blonde panjang kuncir kuda, ya mereka adalah akatsuki, sebuah organisasi yg menginginkan sebuah perdamaian dengan cara menangkap Bijuu, anggota dari Akatsuki ini adalah para Missing-Nin Rank S.

"Danna, cepatlah, tubuhmu itu lambat sekali, hm!" Ujar seorang pria dengan rambut Blonde.

"diamlah kau Deidara! Apa kau mau aku jadikan seniku ?" Ujar orang yg dipanggil Danna kepada 'Deidara', "sebaiknya kita cepat, sebelum 'Jinchuuriki Ichibi' mengetahui keberadaan kita!"

"hm, Ha'I, Ha'I"

.

.

.

Kedai Ichiraku.

Terlihat tiga orang sedang asyiknya mengobrol sambil memakan Ramen mereka masing-masing, yg pertama seorang pria dengan luka melintang di sektar wajahnya dan rambut yg diikat ke atas, Iruka Umino, seorang guru Academy, yg kedua dan ketiga pasti sudah tidak asing bagi semua, _Kiroi to Midori,_ Naruto Uzumaki dan Fuu 'Uzumaki'.

"jadi Gaara sudah menjadi Kazekage ya? Hebat, bisa menjadi Kazekage diumur yg semuda itu" Ujar Naruto yg senang akan temannya yg menjadi Kazekage.

"hm, begitulah tapi kau akan menjadi Hokage suatu saat nanti" hibur Iruka.

"Yosh! Aku akan menjadi Hokage yg melebihi pendahuluku!" Seru Naruto semangat, "oh iya Iruka-_Sensei_, kenalkan dia Fuu 'Uzumaki'"

"hm, 'Uzumaki'? bukannya Cuma kau yg Uzumaki, Naruto?"

"itu nanti saat selesai misi dengan Kakashi-_Sensei_, dia akan menjadi Uzumaki" Ujar Naruto, sementara yg disinggung hanya diam menunduk serta semburat merah bertengger di kedua pipinya yg Chubby.

"hmm…begitu kau nanti akan menikah ya….APA!? Menikah!? Kau akan menikah setelah misi dengan Kakashi!?" Seru Iruka dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Naruto, "cepat sekali kau mau menikah?"

"aku tidak menyangka, dan ini juga permintaan dari Tsunade _Baa-Chan_"

"permintaan yg sungguh aneh"

Sementara mereka mengobrol ria(?), terlihat sesosok bayangan mengawasi mereka bertiga, Fuu yg mendari itu hanya diam sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

'ada anbu Root ternyata disana, mau apa danzo mengikuti kami' batin Naruto sambil menyiapkan kunai **Hiraishinnya** "Iruka-_sensei_, kami pulang dulu, Paman uangnya aku taruh seperti biasa ya!" Seru Naruto.

"eh? Secepat ini? Baiklah, Selamat bersenang-senang Naruto!" goda Iruka sambil terkekeh, sementara yg digoda hanya diam menunduk"ahahaha…sebaiknya kalian pulang saja!".

"jaa, Iruka-_Sensei!_" kemudian Naruto menghilang meninggalkan secerca cayaha kuning.

'eh? Itu jutsu Yondaime Hokage kan? Ba-bagaimana Naruto bisa…ahhh sudahlah dia kan anak Yondaime Hokage' batin Iruka tersenyum.

Sementara anbu Root yg mengawasi Naruto mendecih tidak suka karna tagetnya menghilang dari tempat.

.

.

.

Naruto Home.

Sebuah cahaya kuning menampilkan sepasang kekasih yg baru datang, "Fuu-_Chan,_ kau juga menyadarinya ya?"

"ya aku takut kalau kita ditangkap dan dijadikan senjata" Ujar Fuu sambil memeluk erat Naruto.

Naruto yg mendengar itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus surai Hijau milik Fuu "tenanglah aku akan melindungimu dari semua ancaman apapun yg terjadi!"

"hm, _Arigatou Naruto-Kun_, _Aishiteru yo Naruto"_

"_Aishiteru Fuu-Chan"_

Kemudian mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka secara perlahan...

5 Cm

4 Cm

3 Cm

2 Cm

1 Cm

Dan….

**Brakk**

"Naruto, apa kau ada didalam? Eh? Maaf menganggu acara kalian, silahkan melanjutkan!" Ujar Sakura yg mendapati sebuah DeathGlare dari Naruto dan Fuu sementara Sakura hanya terkekeh sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian ngacir pergi.

"baiklah kita lanjutkan ya?"

* * *

**Warning : Lemon Detect**

* * *

Tanpa aba-aba, Fuu langsung menerkam Naruto dengan rakus, Naruto yg terkejut hanya membalas dengan lembut, bibir mereka menyatu saling menghisap, menjilat dan sesekali menggigit.

Tangan Naruto mulai meraba bagian-bagian Sensitive Fuu, mulai dari meremas payudara Fuu berukuran sedang sampai memasukan tangannya kedalam pakaian Fuu.

"mmffpphhh~~"

Suara desahan dari Fuu membuat Naruto terangsang, dengan cekatan Naruto membawa Fuu ke kamar dan menidurkannya, setelah itu Naruto kembali mencium bibir mungil Fuu sesekali menghisapnya dan menggigit bibir bawah.

Kemudian ciuman Naruto beralih ke leher Fuu, memberikan sebuah Kissmark sebagai tanda bahwa itu miliknya, sementara Fuu hanya mendesah kenikmatan dengan cumbuan Naruto, Ciuman Naruto beralih turun ke dada Fuu yg tidak terlalu besar tidak terlalu kecil, namun memiliki daya tarik tersendiri.

Naruto membuka pakaian Fuu dan memebuangnya ke sembarang tempat, kini terlihat pemandangan dua bukit indah milik Fuu yg membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto memilin Putting berwarna pink milik Fuu yg sudah menegang itu sesekali menghisapnya , Fuu mendesah tidak karuan, tanganya memegang kepala Naruto.

"aahhh….Na-Naruuu….anhh"

"mendesahlah sayang aku ingin mendengar desahan indahmu itu"

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan jilatannya, menuruni perut Fuu menuju ke kewanitaan milik 'Calon Istrinya' itu, sementara Fuu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yg akan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Naruto langsung menjilati bibir Vagina milik Fuu yg sudah basah akibat rangsangannya, sambil sesekali menciumi Vagina Fuu.

"annhh…Naruuhhh….terhuusss…lebih cepahhhttt…ahhhnn"

Desahan Fuu membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat menjilatinya, kemudian Naruto memasukan salah satu jarinya ke dalam Vagina Fuu dan mengocoknya.

"Terussss….Naruu…ahhh…terusss…lebih cephaaatt…."

Naruto menyeringai menambahkan dua jari lagi dan semakin mempercepat kocokannya, membuat Fuu menggelinjang sekaligus mendesah tidak karuan.

"aahhh…ak-aku keluaaarrr….."

Cairan cinta milik Fuu keluar dan membasahi tangan Naruto kemudian menjilatinya seperti es krim yg meleleh, Fuu yg melihat itu hanya menutupi wajahnya malu, nafasnya yg memburu membuat Fuu ingin merasakannya kembali.

Melihat Naruto yg lengah, Fuu mendorong Naruto sampai dia terlentang di atas Kasur.

"kini giliranku" dengan senyum mesumnya Fuu membuka semua pakaiannya beserta pakaian Naruto.

Kini mereka berdua telanjang bulat dengan Fuu yg menindih Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya 'dia sungguh mengerikan kalau sudah berada di kamar' batin Naruto.

"nah sekarang langsung saja main Event" kemudian Fuu mengarahkan kejantanan milik Naruto ke Vagina Fuu.

Fuu mendorong tubuhnya turun dengan pelan-pelan 'ugh, besar sekali miliknya apa tidak muat?' batinnya.

**Bless**

Kejantanan Naruto masuk semua ke Vagina Fuu, "Ittai…hmmmpp" tanpa diduga Naruto mencium Fuu disaat Fuu menahan rasa sakit karna baru pertama kalinya dia melakukan hubungan intim ini.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesakitan seperti ini Fuu-_Chan_" Ujar Naruto sambil menyeka air mata Fuu. "aku akan mengambil alih dari sini, jadi kau tenang saja ya" Ujar naruto sambil tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Fuu, sementara yg dicium hanya tersenyum senang.

Kemudian Naruto membaringkan kembali Fuu ke kasur dan mendorong kejantannya dengan perlahan karna baru pertama kalinya.

Desahan demi desahan muncul dari kedua bibir mereka, Naruto terus menggenjot Fuu.

15 menit telah berlalu mereka masih dalam posisi yg sama,Naruto mempercepat pergerakannya.

"aa-aku mau keluarr….kita keluar besama"

Kemudian naruto mempercepat genjotannya, untuk mencapai Klimaksnya.

"akku keluar FUUU…!~"

"NAARRUUU…."

Naruto mengeluarkan berjuta sperma ke dalam Vagina Fuu membuat perut Fuu menghangat akibat Sperma Naruto, setelah itu Naruto mencabut kejantanannya disertai pekikan dari Fuu, kemudian merebahkan badannya ke samping Fuu serta memeluknya.

"_Aishiteru Fuu-Chan"_

"_Aishiteru yo Naruto-kun"_

Kemudian mereka berdua tertidur sambil berpelukan dengan selimut sebagai penghangat mereka.

.

.

.

Diluar rumah.

Terlihat dua orang yg satu berambut putih panjang serta diikat, sementara yg satu juga sama seperti orang pertama tetapi rambutnya mencuat keatas, disertai senyum mesum mereka.

"Jiraiya-_sama,_ muridmu sungguh hebat!" Ujar orang pertama

"siapa dulu Gurunya, hahahaha….dan Kakashi aku ingin kau menjaga Naruto dari akatsuki, dan kini Naruto sudah berteman dengan Kyuubi jadi kau tidak usah Khawatir akan dia yg mengamuk seperti beberapa saat lalu"

"Ha'I, aku akan menjaganya"

"sebaiknya kita pergi!"

Kemudian mereka pergi dengan senyum mesum yg masih terpatri di bibir mereka.

**TBC**

* * *

*liat atas….haaahhh sungguh mesum perbuatanku…eh? Kurang hotkah? Gomen ane hanya bisa membuat yg seperti ini saja…haahahaha…

Arigatou bagi kalian yg sudah mereview Fic abal ini….dan saya minta maaf karna tidak bisa membalas satu-satu karna saya sibuk jadi artis *plakk kerja…hehehe

_Keterangan:_

_**Naruto Uzumaki **_

_Element : Fuuton, Katon, Suiton, Raiton_

_Kekkai Genkai : -_

_Doujutsu : -_

_Klasifikasi : Jinchuuriki Kurama_

_Jutsu : __**Katon : HosenkaTsumabeni, Rasengan, Fuuto : Rasenga, Hiraishin, Jikukan : Rasengan de el el…**_

_Penampilan : seperti di Cannon hanya saja rambutnya sudah mulai memanjang hampir mirip Minato._

_**Fuu 'Uzumaki'**_

_Element : Katon, Suiton, Raiton_

_Kekkai Genkai : -_

_Doujutsu : -_

_Klasifikasi : Jinchuuriki Choumei_

_Jutsu : __**Hiden : Renpugakure No Jutsu**_

_Penampilan cari di mbah Google…XD_

Yup itu saja yg bisa saya sampaikan …selebihnya saya minta maaf karna keterlambatan update..XD

Terima Kasih yg udah review…XDD

_Shinn Out Ciao…^^)/_

_Please Review….._


	3. Jinchuriki Ichibi

**Yo! Aku kembali… gimana Chap 1 hancurkan…?XD hahahaha….setelah aku cek ternyata ada typo juga…XD yaaa namanya juga teledor..XD *plakk (teledor dipelihara)  
baiklah gk usah basa-basi lagi….! Akan ada kejutan disini…XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Team Jinchuriki's**

**Disclaimer Mashashi Kishimoto, Certianya punya ane…XD**

**Pair : NaruFuu**

**Warn : Abal, Typo, OOC, semi Canon Amburadul, kata-kata gk baku, jelek, Strong!Naru (maybe), Godlike!Naru (maybe), Strong!Fuu, Good!Kyuubi, Good!Choumei, mungkin saya akan menambahkan Lemon juga tapi nanti..XD Setting 3 tahun setelah berlatih dengan Jiraiya.**

**Rate : M - MA**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Humor.**

**Summary : Naruto, seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi kembali dari masa latihannya dengan Jiraiya dan membawa serta seorang perempuan yg juga Jinchuriki. Siapakah yg dibawa oleh Naruto?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Jinchuriki Ichibi**

**Sunagakure**

Malam hari, dimana semua orang menikmati tidur mereka dirumah masing-masing, tapi tidak untuk salah satu Shinobi dari sunagakure ini atau bisa dibilang dia adalah Kazekage Sunagakure, seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan tanda tato 'Ai' di dahinya. Dialah Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage, serta Jinchuuriki Ichibi.

Orang yg dulunya sangat dibenci oleh penduduk Suna karna di dalam tubuhnya bersarang monster rakun berekor satu, bahkan sang ayah yg saat itu menjabat menjadi Yondaime Kazekage mengerahkan beberapa Jounin elite Suna untuk membunuh anaknya sendiri, karna itu Gaara diliputi kebencian yg sangat dalam untuk warga Sunagakure.

Tapi sebuah kejadian unik terjadi, seseorang telah menuntun Gaara yg semulanya terjerumus ke dalam kebencian kini kembali ke jalan yg benar serta mendapat sebuah pengakuan dari seorang sahabat yg notabenya adalah seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki, dialah orang pertama yg mengakui dan juga menjadi sahabat pertama bagi Gaara.

Kehidupan seorang Jinchuriki memang sangat keras, dan juga dipenuhi oleh kebencian, tapi tidak semua Jinchuriki itu penuh kebencian ada beberapa orang yg bisa 'mengendalikan' Bijuu, bukan dalam artian yg sebenarnya tapi lebih mengarah ke 'bekerja sama' antara Bijuu dengan Jinchuriki. Tetapi hanya ada 4 orang saja yg bisa 'bekerja sama' dengan Bijuu.

Pertama Killer bee, sang Jinchuriki Hachibi dari Kumogakure sekaligus adik angkat dari Yondaime Raikage, yg Kedua Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura sang Jinchuriki Sanbi, ketiga Fuu 'Uzumaki' sang Jinchuuriki Nanabi yg telah menghapus kebencian yg berada di dalam 'Choumei' nama yg diberikan oleh Rikudo Sennin, dan yg terakhir Seorang remaja yg pantang menyerah dalam menyelamatkan temannya dan berusaha untuk diakui oleh penduduk yg membencinya, Sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi (Kurama), anak dari Yondaime Hokage, serta orang pertama yg menghapus kebencian dari Kyuubi, ya dia Naruto Uzumaki, seorang Shinobi yg penuh tekad api serta mempunyai cita-cita menjadi Hokage yg melebihi pendahulunya.

Namun ada 2 orang yg bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi, ya mereka adalah Dewa Shinobi, Madara Uchiha serta Hashirama Senju, 2 orang yg bisa menghentikan dan mengendalikan Kyuubi.

Dimalam yg indah Gaara, yg saat itu sudah menjadi Kazekage, bisa dibilang dia cukup muda untuk menjadi Kage, setiap malam dia selalu berjaga agar Shukaku (Ichibi) yg berada di dalam tubuhnya tidak mengambil alih raganya dan mengamuk membunuh warga Sunagakure yg tidak berdosa.

Tapi malam tersebut harus terusik dengan dua orang berjubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah yg tiba-tiba datang menuju ke gerbang Suna.

Sementara Gaara yg merasakan sebuah firasat buruk segera bersiap.

.

.

.

Konohagakure, Naruto's House.

**Author Pov**

Terlihat 2 orang berbeda gender sedang tidur pulas sambil berpelukan, tapi yg membuat hal itu janggal adalah mereka telanjang, hmmm….kalian bisa tahu bahwa mereka habis melakukan kegiatan yg orang dewasa lakukan.

Salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut Blonde jabriknya dan Iris shappire mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua arah melihat apa yg terjadi.

'hmmm…dia sangat ganas malam ini' batin pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut sambil mengelus surai Hijau milik Fuu, sang kekasih sekaligus seorang Jinchuuriki.

**DEG!**

Namun seperti merasakan aura jahat dari beberapa ribu kilometer, Naruto merasakan aura Negatif 'aku harus ke Sunagakure, tapi bagaimana dengan Fuu-_Chan_? apa aku harus meninggalkannya?' Batinnya

"**jangan tinggalkan dia, mungkin saja orang tua itu akan menangkap Fuu, jadi ajaklah dia, tapi saat kau berada disana jangan melakukan hal 'itu' lagi, sungguh aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak!" **Telepati dari Kurama membuat Naruto Blushing ria.

'ya…ya…aku tahu itu' batinnya mengakhiri telepatinya dengan Kurama "Fuu-_Chan,_ hey bangunlah!"

"ngghh…ada apa aku masih mengantuk?"

"kita akan ke Sunagakura, Gaara sepertinya sedang dalam bahaya, dan aku merasakan bahwa ada akatsuki disana"

"Jinchuriki? Apa Ichibi?"

"ya, dan cepatlah bersiap aku akan menggunakan Cloneku untuk memberitahu _Baa-Chan_" Ujar Naruto sambil memakai pakaiannya yg berserakan dimana-mana.

Serelah beberapa menit bersiap, kini Naruto memakai sebuah kaos berwarna putih dengan lambang Uzumaki di dadanya dipadukan dengan jaket lengan panjang dibiarkan terbuka berwarna hitam serta celana Standar Jounin berwarna Hitam dan tidak lupa dengan sandal Ninjanya, dan sebuah ikat kepala yg berada di dahinya.

Sedangkan Fuu terlihat seperti gadis pada umumnya, memakai sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih serta sebuah Cardigan berwarna putih yg dipadukan dengan celana standar Shinobi berwarna hitam dan memakai sebuah sepatu High Heels berwarna hitam dan jangan lupa _Hitai Ate _Konoha terikat di lehernya.

"Nee Naruto, keliahtannya kau tidak cocok sama sekali dengan pakaian itu" Komen Fuu.

"Jaketku hanya ada 2 jadi aku terpaksa memakai ini" balas naruto sambil menjulurkan Lidahnya, "sebaiknya kita cepat , aku akan memakai mode Kurama, dan kamu-."

"naik dipunggungmu" potong Fuu sambil naik ke pundak Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah akan Kekasihnya yg selalu manja ini "baiklah sekali ini saja ya, dan sebaiknya aku akan mengirimkan Clone ku untuk meminta izin kepada _Baa-Chan_." Ujarnya sambil merapal Handseal kagebunshin dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke Gedung Hokage, sementara Naruto langsung pergi menuju ke Suna.

.

.

.

At Hokage Tower.

Tsunade Senju, seorang Medic-nin terhebat dan juga salah seorang dari ketiga sannin yg melegenda yg sekarang telah menjabat sebagai Godaime Hokage, sedang menggerutu kesal karna dokumen yg seharusnya sudah selesai, malah menumpuk menggunung.

'sialan, bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat bila terus begini' batin Tsunade yg kesal.

**Tok…Tok…Tok…**

Sebuah ketukan membuat Tsunade berhenti melakukan gerutuannya, "Masuk!"

"_Baa-Chan,_ aku merasakan sebuah firasat bahwa disuna ada sebuah aura Negative" Ujar Bunshin Naruto langsung nyelonong masuk.

Tsunade yg mendengar itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut, 'apa Naruto memiliki keistimewaan seperti Mito-_Baa-san?_' batin Tsunade tidak percaya "apa kau tidak mengada-ngada, Gaki?"

"tidak! aku sudah menguasai—bekerja sama dengan Kurama untuk mendeteksi sebuah aura Negative! Ini seperti Mito _Baa-Sama_ saat beliau menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi"

"baiklah Gaki, aku memerintahkanmu dan anggota Team Kakashi untuk menuju ke sana!"

"tapi aku yg asli sedang menuju ke sana bersama Fuu_-Chan_" Ujar Naruto polos.

"Grrrr…kau seenaknya saja Gaki!, baiklah aku akan memanggil anggota Team Kakashi yg lain, kau Bunshin Naruto tunggulah disini!"

"Ha'I"

"Shizune tolong panggil Team Kakashi yg lain!"perintah Tsunade pada Shizune.

"Ha'I"  
.

.

.

Sementara itu di gerbang Konoha, terlihat 2 orang berbeda Gender sedang berlari menuju gerbang Konoha.

"hey Kotetsu, bukankah itu Naruto dan siapa gadis yg digendongnya itu?" tanya Izumo.

"ah iya, klo tidak salah dia kekasih Naruto" balas Kotetsu.

"hmmm…anak yg dulunya selalu berbuat onar kini sudah menjelma menjadi remaja yg hebat, dan…mau apa mereka kemari?"

Naruto langsung berhenti "ah Izumo-_san _dan Kotetsu-_san_, aku mendapat izin dari _Baa-chan _ untuk pergi ke Sunagakure!" Ujar Naruto to the point, "tapi yg melapor adalah bunshinku, jadi nanti Teamku akan menyusul"

"baiklah, kau boleh pergi Naruto, dan selamat bersenang-senang Naruto" Ujar Kotetsu sambil menggoda Naruto.

"ba-baiklah, kami pergi dulu! Jaa~!" Ujar Naruto langsung berubah menjadi mode Kyuubi, kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"tunggu, bukankah itu Kyuubi, tapi kenapa warnanya kuning cerah, apalagi didalamnya ada Naruto, jangan-jangan" Ujar Kotetsu yg heran.

"sudahlah, lagipula Naruto sudah berteman dengan Kyuubi, diakan selalu ingin berteman dengan siapapun, sekalipun itu monster"

"kau benar!"

.

.

.

At Hokage Tower.

**Tok…Tok…Tok….**

"masuk!"

"Tsunade-_Sama,_ mengapa anda memanggil kami malam-malam begini?" tanya Kakashi "dan Naruto?"

"begini, tadi aku mendengar dari Naruto bahwa dia merasakan sebuah aura Negative dari arah Sunagakure, aku khawatir kalau yg dikatakan Jiraiya itu benar, bahwa akatsuki sudah bergerak mengambil Bijuu, Itachi! Aku dengar bahwa anggota Akatsuki sekarang memburu Jinchuriki?" Tanya Tsunade kepada Itachi yg sudah datang bersama dengan Sasuke.

"hn, itu benar dulu sebelum mereka memburu Jinchuriki, mereka adalah ninja bayaran yg siap melakukan misi berbahaya mulai dari Rank-A sampai Rank-SS sekalipun dengan bersih" jelas Itachi.

"begitu, jadi sekarang kau aku tugaskan untuk masuk bersama Team Kakashi dan mengawasi Naruto, dan aku harap banyak info darimu Itachi"

"Ha'I Tsunade_-Sama!_"

"Baiklah, misi kali ini adalah misi menyelematkan Kazekage yg diincar oleh anggota Akatsuki, jadi kalian berangkatlah sekarang dibawah tanggung jawab Kakashi, dan kau Bunshin Naruto, tunjukan jalan yg dilalui oleh mastermu!" perintah Tsunade tegas.

"Ha'i!"

"sekarang kalian boleh pergi!" kemudian mereka menyiapkan barang seperlunya untuk pergi ke suna yg bisa saja memakan waktu 3 hari itu.

.

.

.

Hutan Konoha perbatasan Suna-Konoha

"Naruto apa kau tidak kelelahan?" Tanya gadis yg bernama Fuu kepada sang Kekasih, Naruto, "kalau kau mau, aku akan berubah menjadi wujud Bijuu dan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi"

"tidak, aku masih punya Chakra yg banyak kamu simpan saja Chakramu untuk bertarung dengan anggota Akatsuki yg ingin memburumu" tolak Naruto yg diikuti semakin eratnya pelukan Fuu.

'aku akan melindungimu juga Naruto-_kun _' Batin Fuu.

"kita akan sampai bebrapa jam lagi, dan aku harap kita bisa sampai tepat waktu"

.

.

.

Gerbang Suna.

"danna, lebih baik aku yg memburu Ichibi"

"terserah kau Deidara! Yg terpenting jangan membuatku menunggu lama disini!"

"baiklah!" Deidara mulai merogoh kantong tanah liatnya, dan mearapal sebuah handseal.

**Pooff**

Seekor burung raksasa telah jadi dan bersiap untuk terbang "danna,kau tunggu disini saja!" kemudian Deidara naik ke atas burung tesebut dan terbang ke atas langit malam menuju ke arah sang Kazekage berada.

"hn, semoga kau datang Naruto" gumam Gaara yg berdiri di memandang datar langit malam.

.

.

.

Gerbang Konoha.

"Baiklah Minna, kita akan pergi ke suna dengan kecepeatan penuh, karna aku khawatir akan keselamatan Gaara." Ujar Bunshin Naruto.

"itu sama saja kita menghabiskan Chakra kita!" Protes Sakura.

"tap—"

"benar apa kata Sakura, tapi mastermu serta Fuu sudah pergi dahulu kan? Jadi kita akan mengecek saja untuk berjaga-jaga bila keadaannya semakin memburuk" jelas Kakashi

"haaahh….baiklah aku akan mengikuti kalian" Bunshin Naruto hanya mengehela nafasnya pasrah, "ayo kita pergi!" Lanjut Naruto kemudian diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

**Boft**

"Bunshin? Jadi Naruto menggunakan Bunshinnya, tapi sekarang menghilang, pasti dia menggunakan Chakranya terlalu banyak" gumam Kakashi, "sebaiknya kita cepat!"

.

.

.

Perbatasan Konoha- Suna

Terlihat seekor serangga kumbang raksasa berwarna kuning cerah dan mempunyai 6 sayap berwarna emas serta juga sebuah ekor (A/N : bayangin aja Fuu seperti Naruto saat mode Kyuubi), sedang terbang tinggi di atas padang pasir yg gersang dan dipenuhi oleh tulang-tulang hewan yg sudah mati.

"kau istirahatlah Naru, aku khawatir kau kelelahan nantinya" gumam Fuu yg berada di dalam kumpulan Chakra milik Choumei.

"engghh….Fuu-_Chan?_ be…rapa lama lagi kita sampai?"

"sebentar lagi, kau beristirahatlah, dan suruh Kurama untuk memulihkan Chakranya!" perintah Fuu yg masih terus terbang menyusuri padang pasir.

**Duaarr**

'apa itu? Ledakannya berasal dari atas gerbang Suna? Aku harus cepat!' batin Fuu

.

.

.

"Ck, ternyata Ichibi masih terlalu kuat" Ujar Deidara yg kuwalahan menghadapi Gaara, "lebih baik aku menggunakan banyak seniku ini saja, bersiaplah kau Ichibi hm!"

'dia menggunakan tanah liat untuk membuat bom itu, aku butuh pengguna elemen petir disini, tapi para Shinobi Suna tidak ada yg mempunyai eleme petir, bagaimana ini?' batin Gaara yg mulai panic.

**Raiton : Rairyu no Tatsumaki**

Sebuah naga petir muncul menuju ke arah Deidara yg bersiap melemparkan sebuah Bom tanah liatnya.

"cih, siapa orang yg mengangguku, hm!?" umpat Deidara.

"aku! Orang yg ingin kau tangkap dulu" Seru Fuu, "Gaara-_San,_ maaf kami terlambat"

"hn, tak apa dan….kenapa dengan Naruto?"

"ah dia sedang kelelahan" Balas Fuu yg sedang menggendong Naruto ala Bridal Style *gk salah laki digendong perempuan*

"hn, sebaiknya kita lawan dia saja dan biarkan Naruto tidur dibawah sini" perintah Gaara, Fuu hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dan langsung menjatuhkan Naruto ke atas tanah.

**Bruukk**

"ittai…Fuu-_Chan,_ apakah tidak ada pendaratan yg lebih nyaman?" Ujar Naruto sambil meringis.

"salah sendiri terlalu menggunakan Chakra Kurama, jadi seperti ini kan!" Cerocos Fuu sambil melipat tangannya di ataas dadanya.

"haaaahh….baiklah, aku mengalah, tapi besok lusa kamu akan aku 'hukum' hehehe" Ujar Naruto yg disertai seringai mesumnya.

Fuu yg tahu maksud dari perkataan Naruto, sontak mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain sembari bergumam "Hentai!"

Gaara menatap datar kelakuan sahabatnya beserta kekasihnya ini, Gaara sudah mengenal Fuu sejak Naruto dan Jiraiya berkunjung ke Suna sekedar untuk mengunjungi sahabat (A/N : sebelum Gaara jadi Kazekage), awalnya dia mengira bahwa Fuu adalah Asisstent Jiraiya, tapi setelah Gaara teliti bahwa Fuu sangat dekat dengan Naruto, ia juga beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih karna mereka selalu bersama setiap saat, namun anggapan tersebut terbukti ketika Gaara sedang berjala-jalan disekitar taman di Suna, dia melihat Naruto dan Fuu sedang berciuman mesra disekitar pepohonan yg dibuat oleh pemerintah Suna. (dan kapan Gaara jadi Stalker begini? Gaara: hn, aku tidak tahu).

"Yosh! Gaara setelah ini selesai aku akan melatihmu untuk 'mengendalikan' Shukaku yg ada ditubuhmu itu" Ujar Naruto mantap.

Gaara yg mendengar itu sedikit terkejut karna setahunya Shukaku tidak ingin dikendalikan, 'apa bisa? Apa bisa mengendalikan Shukaku?' batin Gaara yg bertanya-tanya akan pernyataan Naruto barusan.

"a-ah! Maksudku mengendalikan disini 'bekerja sama' dengan Bijuu" Ujar Naruto memperjelas.

"hn, itu kalau kau bisa"

"baiklah~~! Sekarang kita hajar manusia bom itu!" Seru Naruto mengejek Deidara.

"Oi! Beraninya kau mengejek seniku ini, hm! Akan aku tangkap sekalian dengan Kyuubi beserta Nanabi juga!" Ujar Deidara sambil melesat ke arah ketiga orang Jinchuriki tersebut.

Sementara naruto membuat 2 Bunshin dan menyuruhnya untuk diam memenjamkan mata, berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan Chakra alamnya untuk memasuki mode Sannin.

Fuu yg melihat Naruto berkonsentrasi berinisiatif untuk melancarkan serangan kea rah Deidara, kemudian dia merapal sebuah Hnadseal sembari berucap.

**Katon : Housenka no Jutsu**

Fuu menyemburkan nafas api yg berbentuk seperti burung Phoenix ke arah Deidara, tapi sayang Deidara menghindarinya dengan cepat dan melesat ke arah Fuu "heh, jutsu murah seperti itu tidak akan mempan terhadapku, Hm!" remeh Deidara.

Dan saat itu pula Gaara mengendalikan pasirnya, serta mulai membuat sebuah bola-bola dari pasir sembari berucap…

**Rendan : Suna Shugire**

Kemudian bola pasir Gaara mulai meluncur ke arah Deidara dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti sebuah peluru senapan angin, dan dengan cekatan Deidara menghindarinya, belum sampai disitu Gaara menciptakan sebuah tangan Shukaku untuk menangkap Deidara.

**Suna no Kaiwan**

Tangan-tangan Shukaku yg diciptakan Gaara mulai menyerang Deidara yg masih menunggangi burung tanah liatnya tersebut.

"heh, coba saja kalau bisa menangkapku, Hm!" Deidara meremehkan Gaara.

"kau melupakan satu orang lagi!" tiba-tiba dari belakang Deidara muncul Fuu sembari melayangkan sebuah pukulan .

**Bugh**

Deidara terlempar beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya terbang kembali dengan burung tanah liatnya, begitu juga dengan Fuu yg masih terbang menggunakan sayap serangganya.

'hm, 3 lawan 1 ini sungguh diluar dugaanku! Sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuan kepada Danna' batin Deidara mulai kabur dari arena menuju ke padang pasir.

"Gaara-_san ,_ dia kabur aku akan mengejarnya dan tolong bawa Naruto juga!" pinta Fuu sambil terbang menuju ke Deidara.

Gaara yg menerima permintaan Fuu akhirnya ikut pergi dan tidak lupa Naruto juga ikut bersamanya.

"Gaara, bisa turunkan aku?" Gaara menoleh sedikit dan menurunkan Naruto yg sudah beruba menjadi Sannin Mode di atas atap sebuah rumah "terima kasih"

"hn"

Dan saat itu juga Naruto mulai melesat "baiklah, ayo Gaara kita ikut kesana!"

"hnnnn~~" Naruto cengo(?)

.

.

.

Hutan Konoha

"_Sensei,_ berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Sakura.

"sebentar lagi sampai di perbatasan Konoha-Suna, dan aku berharap Naruto bisa menyelamatkan Gaara!" harap Kakashi cemas akan salah satu muridnya yg juga Jinchuriki.

"jangan khawatir, Dobe orangnya kuat dia tidak akan menyerah walaupun musuhnya sangat kuat, seperti aku!" semua orang yg berada disana terkejut dengan apa yg dikatakan Sasuke, lalu semua mata tertuju kepada Sasuke "apa?"

"tidak, aku hanya sangsi saja, karna kau terlalu narsis tadi, dan apa yg membuatmu yakin bahwa Naruto itu kuat, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi serius.

"hn, aku yakin, dan sangat yakin kalau Naruto itu kuat, dia sudah aku anggap sebagai saudara kandungku, sama seperti kau _Aniki_, dan juga dia telah merubah arah jalanku dari kegelapan menuju ke Cahaya yg menyinari seluruh kegelapan dalam hati" Ujar Sasuke tersenyum tipis, hah? Sasuke tersenyum, pasti dunia sudah kiamat.

"hn, kau memang adikku! Aku bangga padamu! Kau memang teman yg sangat baik, aku harap kau mewujudkan impian _Kaa-san_ yg bersahabat dengan ibu Naruto" Puji Itachi, membuat Sasuke terkejut bahwa Mikoto adalah sahabat baik dari ibu Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki.

"hn, itu sudah pasti!" Ujar Sasuke mantap, Sakura dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat ke akraban dua Kakak beradik Uchiha tersebut.

'semoga kita selalu bersama seperti ini' batin Kakashi tersenyum

.

.

.

Di padang pasir Suna, terlihat seorang—bukan lebih tepatnya sebuah 'Kugutsu' bernama 'Hiruko' sedang menunggu seseorang, dia menggeram kesal karna orang yg ditunggu sangat lama dengan urusannya, karna dia tidak suka menunggu. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus menyelesaikan misinya yaitu menangkap Jinchuriki Ichibi dari Sunagakure.

"Ck, Deidara, lama sekali dia, apa yg dia lakukan sekarang?" Umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari mulut 'Kugutsu' tersebut, sebenarnya dia adalah sang master Kugutsu, Akasuna no Sasori. Seorang pria yg dikabarkan menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Kazekage terkuat di Suna, Sandaime Kazekage.

"Danna!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi Sasori.

"hm, Deidara kau lama sekali!? Apa yg kau lakukan disana!?" Ujar Sasori.

"maaf, Danna, aku dihadang oleh 2 Jinchuriki langsung, jadi aku kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu, Hm"

"meminta bantuan heh? Aku kira kau cukup kuat untuk memburu Ichibi, ternyata senimu tidak bisa diandalkan" cibir Sasori.

'akan aku ledakan kau!' batin Deidara "seniku tidak cukup untuk menandingi kedua Jinchuriki tersebut, Danna!"

"heh, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan maju juga!"

**Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu**

Dari kejauhan sebuah bola api raksasa mendekat menuju ke kedua orang Akatsuki ini. Tapi dengan cekatan mereka menghindar.

"dia mengejarmu sampai disini Deidara?"

"hm, sebaiknya kita menghajarnya sekarang juga!" Deidara mulai membuat bom dari tanah liat dan melemparnya ke arah Fuu, orang yg menyerang kedua orang Akatsuki ini.

**Poff**

Di balik kepulan asap muncul bebrapa burung dari tanah liat "coba saja kalau bisa menghindarinya, Nanabi, **Katsu!**" seru Deidara.

**Duaarr.**

Suara ledakan terdengar dari arah Fuu datang, "sekarang aku bisa membalas kekalahanku waktu itu" Ujar Deidara senang akan seninya. Tapi semua itu harus pupus karna sebuah bongkahan pasir melindungi Fuu dari ancaman bom tanah liat milik Deidara "sialan Ichibi, masih sempatnya melindungi temannya!" Umpat Deidara.

Terlihat Gaara dan Naruto yg sudah berada disamping Fuu, "apa kau baik-baik saja Fuu-_Chan?"_ tanya Naruto sambil menghamburkan tubuhnya ke Fuu (baca : peluk), sedangkan Fuu hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"masih sempat-sempatnya kau memeluk kekasihmu itu Naruto" komen Gaara dengan wajah Stoicnnya.

"huh, biarin! Dia kan nanti menjadi istriku _Bweeee :P_" balas Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"hn, lebih baik kita bunuh kedua orang tersebut" Ujar Gaara mengalihkan topic.

"ya" Ujar Naruto sambil melempar beberapa Kunai spesialnya sambil merapal sebuah Handseal.

**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Kunai tersbut berubah menjadi puluhan dan mengarah ke Deidara yg sempat terbang menghindari serangan Fuu 'Ck, Kunai itu lagi, aku akan berusaha untuk menangkisnya' batin Deidara sembari menangkis Kunai tersebut.

"bodoh itu hanya pengalih perhatian saja!" Seru Naruto yg sudah diatas Deidara sambil melapisi kakinya dengan Chakra alam. Kemudian Naruto menendang Deidara dengan Tumit kakinya.

Deidara yg masih lengah terkena serangan Taijutsu Naruto, dengan telak punggungnya tekena serangan Naruto dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan karna beberapa tulang punggungnya patah.

"Siallll! Akan aku hancurkan kau!" Umpat Deidara murka, mulai melempari Naruto dengan bom-bom tanah liatnya. Tetapi Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah.

**Katsu**

**Katsu**

**Katsu**

Deidara terus mengucapkan kata-kata yg membuat bom tanah liat tersebut meledak sambil menahan rasa sakit yg mendera bagian punggungnya yg sudah patah, "Ck kalau begini terus aku bisa mati" Gumam Deidara yg melihat Naruto menghindari semua bom tanah liatnya.

"sudah menyerah ya? Heh, aku tidak menyangka kau orang yg menyombongkan diri dengan 'seni' yg kau katakan itu telah menyerah? Tapi itu tidak akan membuatku mengasihanimu karna kau pernah menyakiti Fuu, dan itu tidak bisa aku maafkan" Naruto member jeda sebentar "jadi ada kata terakhir?" tanya Naruto sambil mengacungkan sebuah kepalan tinju dan seringai iblisnya. Fuu dan Gaara yg melihat Naruto menyeringai hanya membatin 'dasar orang aneh'

"keh! Bunuh saja aku!"

"baiklah kalau itu maumu" Ujar Naruto yg masih dengan seringainya, dan mulai mengayunkan sebuah kepalan tangan ke arah perut Deidara. Seketika itu Deidara terpental beberapa meter dari TKP(?), disertai keluarnya darah dari dalam mulut Deidara, bisa diperkirakan bahwa organ dalamnya banyak yg rusak serta tulang rusuk banyak yg patah.

"sekarang giliran kau boneka kayu" Ujar Naruto yg masih dengan seringainya, sementara Fuu serta Gaara saling pandang lalu mengangguk, kemudian mereka berjalan ke arah Naruto dan…..

**Pletak**

Dengan tidak elitnya Naruto tersungkur di atas tanah disertai benjolan yg bersarang di atas kepala duren milik Naruto "kau terlalu sadis Naru!" seru Fuu yg masih menunjukan kepalan tangannya.

"hn"

"eh? Gomen aku berlebihan tadi tehe…" Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan memasang watados.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Gaara bersweatdrop diikuti juga dengan Fuu yg sama Sweatdropnya 'dasar orang aneh' batin mereka berdua.

"keh! Deidara sudah sekarat lebih baik aku pergi saja!" Ujar Sasori dengan suara beratnya, meninggalkan Deidara yg sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

**Poff**

"cih dia kabur dari arena pertarungan" decih Naruto.

"itu lebih baik daripada Gaara-_san_ yg tertangkap, mending mereka kabur dari sini saja"

"iya tapi itu tidak seru lagipula aku ingin bertarung dengan mereka, dan juga—" kata-kata Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti saat tubuhnya mulai ambruk, Fuu dan Gaara mulai memanggilnya tapi Naruto tetap menutup matanya.

.

.

.

**Alam bawah sadar**

Terlihat Naruto sedang terbaring di atas genangan air dan didepannya seekor bola bulu—bukan—seekor rubah berekor Sembilan atau bisa dipanggil Kyuubi oleh orang yg tidak mengenalnya, sedang asyiknya tidur.

"ugghh…."

"**gaki, kau kelelahan ya?" tanya Kurama yg mulai bangun dari kubur(?)**

"hm, mungkin aku masih belum bisa menyerap Chakra alam sekaligus"gumam Naruto.

"**sepertinya begitu, lagipula kau juga belum sempurna menguasai Mode Rikudou-mu itu"**

"ya, tapi aku akan berusaha sampai bisa" Seru Naruto bersemangat.

"**heh, kalau kau bisa aku akan memberitahumu dimana setengah Chakraku padamu"**

"benarkah? Setengah Chakramu kan berada di perut Shinigami dan juga ayahku yg menyegelnya, dan kalau asumsiku benar sekarang ini ayahku adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi tapi dengan setengah Chakramu, jadi kesimpulannya adalah Chakramu diibaratkan seperti Yin dan Yang, putih dan hitam, Cahaya dan kegelapan, dan mungkin kalau mengembalikan Chakramu yg Yang itu aku harus pergi ke kuil Uzumaki di reruntuhan Uzushiogakure dan mengambil sebuah topeng Shinigami, lalu kembali ke Konoha atau lebih tepatnya ke monument Uchiha yg berada di bawah tanah dan memanggil Shinigami untuk merobek perutnya serta mengembalikan jiwa ayahku yg tersegel sekaligus meng-edo tenseinya dan menyuruh ayahku untuk mentransfer sebagian Chakramu itu kan?" Tanya Naruto panjang lebar, dan membuat Kurama cengo dengan mulutnya yg terbuka.

'**anak jenius melebihi Klan Nara, tapi itu benar juga, asumsinya benar, tapi resikonya kau akan mendapat luka di perutmu' batin Kurama yg masih cengo. "kau bisa menjadi jenius seperti ayahmu ya Naruto?" ejek Kurama**

"hey! Kau mengejekku ya!"

"**ya…ya…pergilah sana aku malas meladeni anak idiot yg menjadi jenius secara mendadak"**

"huft! Dasar bola bulu! Aku pergi!" kemudian Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Kurama.

'**Minato, anakmu menjadi Jenius sepertimu, dan semoga saja apa kata kakek itu benar bahwa dia orang yg membawa kedamaian itu' batin Kurama.**

.

.

.

Real World

**Naruto Pov**

Bau obat-obatan? Dimana ini? Apa aku di surga? Semuanya serba putih dan banyak cahaya putih yg menyilaukan mataku. Dan kenapa tanganku ada yg memegang, lembut. Gadis dengan surai _Midori_ dan wajah Tan yg manis, Fuu-_Chan._ apa dia menungguku disini? Sungguh wanita ini selalu ada dalam pikiranku.

Dulu wanita yg terus berada dipikiranku adalah Sakura_-Chan_, tapi sekarang aku sudah melupakannya dan merelakannya dengan Sasu-_teme_, sungguh aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan bersama seorang Kunoichi sekaligu Jinchuriki ini.

Aku mulai mengelus puncak mahkotanya yg hampir mirip dengan daun tersebut, lembut. Ya lembut sekali aku suka sekali mengelus rambutnya yg lembut ini.

Hmm….tadi aku kehilangan kesadaran ya, pasti karena aku belum terbiasa menggunakan dua Chakra yg berbeda ini, Chakra Kurama dan Chakra alam. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa terjadi. Padahal tubuhku sudah kuat.

Tapi itu tidaklah penting, yg terpenting adalah Gaara selamat dari ancaman Akatsuki. Aku tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba tangan Fuu-_Chan_ terlihat bergerak, ah dia bangun.

"gomen aku membangunkanmu" Ujarku sambil mengelus wajah manisnya. Tapi aku sedikit terkejut saat dia memelukku erat "hey aku tidak akan kemana-mana tahu" Ujarku lagi sambil terkekeh.

"_Baka baka baka!_ Aku mengkhawatirkanmu _Baka_!" kadang dia bisa menjadi wanita lemah seperti ini, aku membalas pelukannya sambil mengelus rambutnya yg halus ini.

**Naruto Pov end**

"nee, Fuu-_Chan_. tadi aku pingsan berapa jam?" Tanya Naruto yg masih memeluk Fuu

"hmm…sekitar 2 jam, tapi aku senang kau tidak apa-apa" balasnya sambil mendekati Naruto.

Sendangkan Naruto yg tahu Fuu mendekatkan wajahnya langsung mencium Fuu dengan sedikit ganas, Fuu terkejut akan tingkah Naruto, tapi dia membiarkan saja, menikmati bibir sang kekasih.

Mereka berdua berciuman agak lama, Naruto menyesapi setiap inchi bibir lembut Fuu, kemudian Naruto mengigit bibir bawah Fuu meminta izin dari sang pemilik untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Fuu.

"mmmmpphhh…." Suara desahan keluar dari kedua insan yg sedang dimabuk asmara ini.

Tangan Naruto mulai merembes masuk ke dalam kaos yg dipakai Fuu menyentuh bagian sensitive Fuu yaitu dadanya, Fuu yg menyadarinya hanya memegang tangan Naruto sambil menuntun tangan itu menuju ke liang kewanitaannya. tapi….

**Ceklek**

Semua kegiatan tersebut terhenti saat Team 7 masuk dengan tidak sopannya, terlihat dari ekspresi keempat orang tersebut, Sasuke dan Itachi masih dengan waja Stoicnya, Kakashi dengan senyum mesumnya, sementara Sakura menutup mukanya. Sedangkan kedua orang yg kepergok bebuat mesum hanya menunduk malu sambil merapikan pakaiannya yg berantakan.

"ka-kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu!" Ujar Naruto yg kesal akan kegiatannya yg tertunda.

"hahahaha….Gomen Naruto, kami tidak sengaja" balas Kakashi dengan watadosnya.

"Naruto kau itu masih saja mengambil kesempatan di balik kesempitan, bahkan saat bertarung kau memegang bagian belakang Fuu" tiba-tiba Gaara muncul dari belakang Team 7

"ah i-itu….Hey! kenapa kau jadi seperti Stalker Gaara?"

"hn"

"itu bukan jawaban!"

Sementara yg lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Naruto.

"terima kasih Naruto, sudah datang dan menyelamatkanku serta desa Suna" Ujar Gaara dengan senyumannya yg tidak pernah ditunjukkan kepada siapapun.

"hm, _Douite _Gaara, karna kau sudah aku anggap sebagai saudaraku"

"baiklah Naruto kau akan aku izinkan untuk tinggal di mansion Sabaku sementara untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhmu itu, dan kalian juga boleh ikut"

"ah, tidak usah repot-rapot Kazekage-_sama,_kami tidak ingin merepotkan anda" tolak Kakashi halus.

"tidak apa Kakashi-_san_ ini juga hadiah dariku untuk para Shinobi Konoha yg bertindak cepat" Gaara member jeda "dan Naruto aku minta kau melatihku saat kau sudah baik"

"hm, aku akan melatihmu, dan bolehkan kalian meninggalkan kami berdua disini?" tanya Naruto polos.

Team 7 hanya cengo melihat wajah polos Naruto, tapi mereka menghela nafas dan pergi ke mansion Sabaku "selamat bersenang-senang Naruto" bahkan Gaara menggoda Naruto. Sungguh dunia akan kiamat.

.

.

.

Disebuah gua, sekelompok orang memakai jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah sedang berkumpul.

"jadi Deidara sudah mati? Aku tidak menyangka dia akan dibunuh dengan mudah oleh Jinchuriki" Ujar salah satu dari mereka

"hm, bisa dikatakan Jinchuriki tersebut sangat kuat, bahkan mungkin melebihi leader-_sama_" Ujar Sasori.

"hmmm…baiklah kita akan menangkap mereka nanti setelah semua bijuu terkumpul, Hidan, Kakuzu, cari dan tangkap Jinchuriki Nibi!" perintah sang leader.

"haaahhh….kenapa aku dipasangkan dengan orang aneh ini" Ujar Hidan yg kesal dengan Kakuzu yg suka sekali dengan uang.

"diamlah atau aku akan menutup mulutmu dengan jantung" balas Kakuzu.

"apa kau bilang!?"

"sudah berhenti bertengkar dan cepatlah kalian tangkap Jinchuriki Nibi!"

"Ha'I"

'Itachi, aku akan keluar dari organisasi ini dan ikut bersamamu dikonoha' batin seorang pria dengan pedang besar yg menempel di punggungnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Nah akhirnya selesai juga…XD gomen kalau pertarungannya rada hambar…karna ane rada Blank (sick)….

Ini juga ane maksain buat Reader yg setia…..

Aku tadi bepikir bahwa Taijutsu Naruto akan ane samakan dengan gaya bertarungnya Satomi Rentarou dari Black Bullet saya ngefans sama gaya bertarungnya…hihihi…bukan lolinya ahahahaha….

Nah ada yg bertanya berapa umur Naruto dan Fuu? Hmmmm….umur mereka ane buat 18 tahun ya mungkin untuk adegan Lemon dan juga pernikahan yg akan diadakan nanti setelah misi pertama mereka, dan juga…..

Untuk **Master of Element, **insya Allah akan lanjut tapi tidak tahu kapan, nunggu ide yg muncul dulu….

Eh maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan…

Ane kasih sedikit Bocoran, karna fic ini bertemakan Team, maka di World War Shinobi akan ada 4 orang Jinchuriki yg melawan musuh terkuat….hmmm…OC…hahahaha…..mungkin aja…

Yosh! Cuma ini saja yg bisa saya sampaikan…! Mohon untuk direview….

_Shinn Out Ciao!_


	4. Shark

**Yo….! Kembali lagi dengan saya si Author sableng…XD, gimana Chap kemaren, baguskah? Jelekkah? Hancurkah? Atau berantakan? Hmmmmm….. saya tidak akan berlama-lama lagi….! Kita mulai saja…!  
Enjoy it!**

**.**

** . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Team Jinchuriki's**

**Disclaimer Naruto bukan punya saya, sumpah bukan punya saya.**

**Pair : NaruFuu**

**Warn : Abal, Typo, OOC, semi Canon Amburadul, kata-kata gk baku, jelek, Strong!Naru (maybe), Godlike!Naru (maybe), Strong!Fuu, Good!Kyuubi, Good!Choumei, mungkin saya akan menambahkan Lemon juga tapi nanti..XD Setting 3 tahun setelah berlatih dengan Jiraiya.**

**Rate : M - MA**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Humor.**

**Summary : Naruto, seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi kembali dari masa latihannya dengan Jiraiya dan membawa serta seorang perempuan yg juga Jinchuriki. Siapakah yg dibawa oleh Naruto?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Shark**

**Sabaku Mansion, Sunagakure**

Sunagakure, sebuah desa yg dikelilingi oleh padang pasir, sebuah desa yg dipimpin oleh Kazekage, sebenarnya desa Sunagakure sungguhlah panas, tetapi para warga di desa tersebut sudah terbiasa dengan suhu di tempat yg terkenal dengan para Kazekage-nya yg bisa mengendalikan pasir.

Disebuah Mansion megah milik sang Kazekage Suna, Sabaku no Gaara. Mansion berarsitektur seperti layaknya mansion biasa, tapi yg namanya Suna semua rumah terbuat dari pasir yg dipadatkan, mansion yg luas untuk ditinggalli oleh Sabaku bersaudara, suasana didalam mansion sungguh tenang dan hanya ada beberapa orang yg berlalu lalang, seperti ketiga orang ini, Kakashi Hatake sang Copy Ninja, lalu ada Uchiha bersaudara Itachi dan Sasuke.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara berdiskusi malam, sekaligus kembali ke kamar mereka untuk beristirahat, mereka berjalan dibawah keheningan, hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yg terdengar, dan saat melewati kamar Naruto dan Fuu mereka masih saja tenang namun….

"**anhhh…Naruuuu….jangan terlalu kaa—aaahhh…."**

Sebuah suara desahan keluar dari Kamar Naruto, dengan langkah seperti maling yg siap mencuri apapun mereka bertiga menguping dari balik pintu, Sasuke dan Itachi sebenarnya tidak ingin mendengar suara kecil nan imut itu, tapi yg namanya orang penasaran dan ingin mengetahui hal apapun, jadi mereka 'terpaksa'menguping karena rasa penasaran tersebut.

"kau tahu Sasuke? Inilah yg dinamakan surga dunia" Ujar Kakashi dengan senyum mesumnya.

"hn, kau dengan hal-hal mesummu itu! Aku mau tidur!" balas Sasuke yg beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Namun…

"**Naruuu…aku keluaaarr…."**

Sasuke diam mematung, wajah stoicnya pun menghilang digantikan wajah Shocknya. 'si dobe itu!?' batin Sasuke kesal. Kemudian Sasuke mulai mendekat ke arah kamar Naruto dan berusaha untuk menendang pintu tersebut, Kakashi yg terkejut melihat tingkah Sasuke segera bergegas untuk menghentikannya. Tapi…..

"**Hey, Fuu-**_**Chan **_**bangunlah! Igauanmu aneh sekali! Hey bangunlah!" **

Sebuah teriakan dari arah kamar menghentikan kaki Sasuke yg hampir beberapa Cm dari pintu, mereka cengo. Ya mereka sangat cengo, bahkan Kakashi yg tadinya tersenyum dengan wajah mesum itu terdiam mematung. Sementara Sasuke dan Itachi Shock tapi bisa dikendalikan oleh mereka dengan wajah Stoic mereka.

"hn, ternyata mimpi" Ujar Sasuke yg melangkah pergi menuju kamar. Begitu juga dengan Itachi yg sudah ingin beranjak dari tempat tersebut, sementara Kakashi hanya bisa menunduk sedih karna itu Cuma igauan dari Fuu.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar Naruto.

Terlihat sepasang kekasih yg tadinya sudah tertidur, terbangun kembali karna suara igauan saja, "nee, Fuu-_Chan._ kau mimpi apa sih sampai mengigau seperti itu?" tanya sang lelaki yg bernama Naruto.

"ennghh….a-a-aku….ettooo….ba-ba-bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannya, so-soalnya mimpiku aneh sekali" balas Fuu terbata-bata layaknya Hinata disertai semburat merah di kedua pipi Chubby-nya.

"baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menceritakan juga tidak apa kok, 'manis'ku" Ujar Naruto sambil menggoda Fuu.

Fuu hanya bisa menunduk malu akibat perlakuan Naruto, sementara yg menggodanya hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku sang Kekasih, wajar saja dia malu karna dari dulu Fuu selalu digoda oleh Naruto bahkan di depan Jiraiya dan membuat sang sannin mendengus kesal.

"ya sudah, tidurlah lagi kau pasti kelelahan tadi, _Oyasumi Tsuma!_" Ujar Naruto sambil mengecup kening Fuu

"hm, _Oyasumi Anata!"_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di Training Ground Sabaku.

Terlihat dua orang saling berhadapan, kedua orang tersebut memiliki paras sama tampannya walaupun salah satunya terlihat sangat polos *Plakk*. Yang pertama seorang pemuda bersurai Blonde dengan kumis kucing bertengger di kedua pipinya dan senyuman khasnya, ya dia bernama Naruto Uzumaki sang Jinchuriki Kurama.

Kedua seorang pemuda yg sekarang ini menjabat menjadi Godaime Kazekage, pemuda dengan mata Emerald dan rambut merah serta sebuah tato bertuliskan 'Ai' di dahinya, dan jangan lupa sebuah gentong pasir yg selalu dibawanya. Ya dia adalah Sabaku no Gaara, sang Jinchuriki Shukaku.

Seperti yg dikatakan oleh Naruto pada saat mereka melawan Deidara, ia akan mengajarkan Gaara bagaimana 'bekerja sama' dengan Shukaku yg notabenya menginginkan kebebasan.

"Gaara, pertama ulurkan tinjumu itu, aku dan Kurama akan berbicara dengan Shukaku" pinta Naruto, kemudian Gaara hanya mengangguk dan mengulurkan tanganya dan melakukan tos dengan Naruto.

"setelah itu pejamkan matamu, dan masuklah ke alam bawah sadarmu!" Gaara hanya mengangguk dan memenjamkan mata masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

**Mindscape Gaara**

Terlihat sebuah ruangan besar yg dikelilingi duri-duri besar melingkar disekitar tempat Gaara berdiri, dan didepannya seeokor rakun raksasa sedang memandang bosan Jinchuriki-nya.

"**mau apa kau kemari, Bocah?" **tanya Shukaku dengan sombongnya.

"hn, aku disini untuk bekerja sama denganmu" balas Gaara.

"**heh, bekerja sama!? Jangan bercanda kau manusia rendahan menyuruhku bekerja sama denganmu!? Aku tidak su—"**

"**Oi rakun bodoh!? Jangan mengejek Hostmu itu, dia sudah tulus ingin berteman denganmu, malah dengan sombongnya kau menolak, heh apa nanti kata kakek tua itu bila melihatmu seperti ini!?" **sebuah suara berat yg berada dibelakang Gaara memotong perkataan Shukaku.

"**heh, rubah sialan sepertimu tidak usah menyebut nama kakek itu, aku sudah muak dengan perlakuan manusia kepada Bijuu seperti kita ini, aku ingin sekali menghancurkan semua yg ada disini, dan aku bisa menjadi yg terku—"**

"**Diam kau Rakun sialan!? Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehanmu yg hanya menginginkan kekuatan saja, hapuslah kebencianmu itu Rakun, aku tidak ingin semua Bijuu diliputi oleh kebencian sepertiku dulu yg sangat membenci manusia, tapi sekarang ada seseorang anak kecil dengan beraninya berbicara, bercanda, dan berteman dengan Bijuu, apa kau masih ingat dengan ramalan kakek tua itu? Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa akan ada seorang anak yg akan memanggil nama kita dan bermain bersamanya, apa kau ingat hah rakun sialan!?" **Ujar Kurama yg muncul di Mindscape Gaara bersama Naruto yg berada di pundak Kurama.

"…" Diam.

Hanya diam, terlihat seperti orang yg memikirkan sesuatu, Shukaku terlihat merenungi kesalahannya dulu berpikir bahwa dia memang selalu seenaknya saja selama ini, berpikir bahwa tidak ada untungnya menghasut seseorang, dan semua yg dia lakukan hanya sia-sia selama ini.

"**benar apa kata Kurama, Shukaku. Kau harus berubah berhentilah membenci manusia, manusia tidak akan membenci kita selama kita tidak menyakiti mereka, aku juga dulu sangat membenci manusia, tapi hostku percaya bahwa aku bisa menghilangkan kebencian itu dan kembali ke jalan yg benar, kebencian tidak ada untungnya sama sekali, gunakanlah kekuatanmu untuk melindungi orang yg berharga bagimu, Shukaku" **kali ini Choumei ikut masuk kedalam Mindscape Gaara.

"…"

Itulah tanggapa yg diberikan Shukaku, hanya diam dan diam, dia merasa seperti terpojok karna ketahuan mencuri sesuatu, memang Bijuu adalah kumpulan kebencian dari manusia yg menyatu menajdi sebuah monster yg kuat, tapi hanya dengan melindungi seseorang yg kita sayangi adalah cara terbaik untuk menjadi kuat.

"**baiklah, aku menyerah, aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku kepadamu, Gaara" **ujar Shukaku tersenyum, Gaara yg berada didepannya tak kuasa untuk menyunggingkan senyumnya yg tidak pernah ia tunjukan kepada siapapun.

"terima kasih, Shukaku" balas Gaara, semua yg berada di dalam Mindscape Gaara juga menyunggingkan senyum, terutama Kurama dan Choumei tidak sia-sia mereka menceramahi Shukaku untuk bekerja sama dengan Gaara, kemudian Gaara mengacungkan kepalan tangan ke arah Shukaku.

Sementara Shukaku yg mengerti maksud Gaara membalasnya dan terjadilah tos tangan antara Jinchuriki dan Bijuu.

.

.

.

**Real World**

Gaara mulai membuka matanya, senyum cerah terpatri di wajah tampannya, dan didepannya terlihat Naruto beserta Fuu yg sedang menyunggingkan senyumnya sembari berucap "selamat Gaara kau berhasil berteman dengan Shukaku"

"hn, terima kasih Naruto, kau telah menyadarkan Shukaku, dan sampaikan rasa terima kasihku juga kepada Kyuubi"

"**itu tidak masalah Bocah! Selain itu rencana dari Akatsuki adalah mengumpulkan semua Bijuu dan mungkin saja akan membangkitkan Juubi, Bijuu terkuat diantara kami aku tidak ingin dunia ini kiamat karna makhluk kebencian itu!" **Ujar Kurama yg mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

"jadi kalian bisa bertukar kesadaran juga?"

"ya begitulah, hahahaha….." Ujar Naruto dengan tawa hambarnya, "sekarang cobalah untuk berubah menjadi mode Bijuu, Gaara"

"baik akan aku coba" Ujar Gaara sambil memenjamkan matanya, 'Shukaku satukan Chakra kita!'

'**dengan senang hati'**

Kemudian muncul aliran Chakra merah disekitar tubuh Gaara, lama kelamaan Chakra tersebut berubah menjadi kekuningan (A/N : seperti Chakra Naruto waktu mode Bijuu) dan menyelimuti tubuh Gaara, dan terlihat sebuah Jubah berwarna kuning emas.

"wahhh…Gaara-_San_ kau terlihat lebih gagah memakai itu daripada Naruto" canda Fuu sembari mendekati Gaara.

Naruto yg berada didekatnya tidak tinggal diam, "Fuu-_Chan,_ apa kau mau aku 'hukum' sampai tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa jam, atau—"

"ba-baik, aku tidak akan mendekatinya, aku janji!" balas Fuu sambil mengacungkan kedua jarinya seperti menunjukan huruf V dengan wajah yg sudah memerah. Sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Naruto, kau selalu saja mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan" komen Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

"biarin, namanya juga 'hukuman' jadi harus dilaksanakan bukan hehehe…." Balas Naruto dengan senyum mesumnya. Sementara Gaara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan Fuu? Jangan ditanya lagi wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "nah Gaara, kau bisa kan berlatih sendiri menguasai Chakra Shukaku?"

"hn, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin" balas Gaara dengan senyuman tipisnya.

.

.

.

Disebuah hutan perbatasan Konoha dan Suna, terlihat seorang pria tinggi besar berkulit biru dan wajah seperti Hiu (spesies langka…XD) membawa sebuah pedang besar yg dililit oleh perban, dan memakai sebuah jubah dengan aksen awan merah sedang berjalan santai ke arah Suna, ya dia adalah Kisame Hoshikage. Manusia yg dijuluki Bijuu tanpa ekor dan orang yg menjadi missing-nin karna membantai rekan-rekannya saat misi.

'hmmm…apa benar Itachi masih di Suna? Lebih baik aku kesana saja' batin Kisame yg langsung meloncat pergi.

.

.

.

Sore hari di Gerbang Sunagakure.

"Gaara, terima kasih telah memberikan kami tempat untuk menginap, dan tolong gunakan Chakra Shukaku dengan baik" Seru Naruto.

"sama-sama Naruto, dan terima kasih telah menghapus semua kebencian yg berada di Shukaku, dan juga…jangan terlalu mesum terhadap Fuu, 'Kurama' dan 'Choumei' tidak akan bisa tidur" balas Gaara dengan wajah datarnya, membuat Naruto dan Fuu menunduk malu, sementara Team Kakashi hanya terkikik geli melihat Gaara yg menggoda Naruto.

"diamlah, Gaara" lirih Naruto yg masih menunduk.

"hn"

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu dan maaf telah merepotkan kalian" Ujar Kakashi

"tidak masalah, karna kalian telah menyelamatkan adik kami untuk yg kedua kalinya" balas Temari

"Yosh! Kami pergi dulu! _Jaa na Gaara!"_

"hn" kemudian mereka pergi dari gerbang suna.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan "nee Naruto, apa kau merasakan sebuah Chakra yg besar?" tanya Fuu tiba-tiba. Membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis berambut mint tersebut.

"hm, Chakranya besar dan aku mengenali Chakra tersebut, Itachi-_nii,_ setelah kau keluar dari Akatsuki bagaimana dengan Partnermu itu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Itachi.

"hn, katanya dia akan menyusulku setelah semua yg ia kerjakan selesai" balas Itachi.

"jadi…?"

"begini…

**Flashback**

(A/N : Arc dimana setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa dan kemudian Naruto beserta Sasuke mencari Itachi dan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke Konoha)

"_Aniki,_ kembalilah ke konoha, aku sudah mengetahui semua alasanmu membunuh semua Clan kita, aku tidak akan bisa membunuh kakak yg aku sayangi!" Seru Sasuke lantang kepada sang Kakak yg berada didepannya bersama Kisame sang pemegang pedang Shinobi.

"ya itu benar Itachi-_Nii_, kembalilah ke Konoha kau tidak akan mengingkari janjinya Shisui-_Nii_ bukan untuk melindungi Konoha" sekarang Gilirang Naruto berseru kepada Itachi.

Itachi tertegun melihat _Otouto-_nya besama sahabat Jinchurikinya berusaha untuk membujuk Itachi kembali ke Konoha 'Sasuke, apa yg kau fikirkan?'

"aku tidak butuh kekuatan untuk membunuhmu, aku tidak butuh apapun untuk membunuhmu, aku sangat menyayangimu _Aniki_!" seru Sasuke kembali dengan air matanya yg keluar. Iya dia menangis, menangis untuk yg terakhir kalinya, menangis untuk memohon kepada kakaknya untuk kembali pulang bersamanya "kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku yg tersisa _Aniki_, aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi keluargaku, sudah cukup _Kaa-san dan Otou-san_ yg meninggal, aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi sekarang"

Itachi tertegun kembali mendengar penuturan sang adik, bahwa ia ingin bisa berkumpul lagi besama seperti dulu, Itachi terlihat berpikir keras ia memikirkan bagaimana Sasuke tahu akan misinya dahulu? Apa Naruto yg memberitahunya? Lalu Naruto tahu darimana akan rahasia itu?.

"akan aku jelaskan nanti, Itachi_-nii. _Sekarang turuti kemauan Sasuke, karna dia adalah adik yg kau sayangi" sekali lagi Naruto.

"Itachi, apa kita akan menghajar mereka?" tanya seorang Hiu(?) yg berada disamping Itachi.

"tidak Kisame, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengahajar mereka berdua, aku akan kembali ke Konoha, kalau kau mau ikut pikirkanlah matang-matang" gumam Itachi yg sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk kembali ke Konoha dan menerima Konsekuensinya, "Sasuke, aku akan kembali ke Konoha, tapi…"

Sasuke mulai mendongakkan kepalanya "tapi kau harus berjanji, kau harus berlatih dibawah bimbinganku, kau Paham?" Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum tulus dan mulai mendekati Sasuke.

"be-benarkah itu? Kau akan kembali ke Konoha?"

"hn, itu pasti _Baka-Otouto_" balas Itachi sambil menaruh kedua jari telunjuk dan tengah ke jidat Sasuke.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat itu, sedangkan Kisame hanya diam melihat tingkah kakak beradik, 'hmmm….sepertinya menarik ikut Itachi ke Konoha, tapi aku akan mengumpulkan informasi terlebih dahulu di Organisasi aneh tersebut' batin Kisame sambil menyunggingkan senyum Hiu(?). "Oi, Itachi kapan-kapan kita akan bertemu lagi, tapi bukan sebagai musuh!" seru Kisame yg pergi dari tempatnya.

"aku tunggu Kisame"

**Flashback End**

…begitulah" Ujar Itachi yg mengakhiri cerita singkatnya.

"jadi saat Sasuke berhasil kembali ke Konoha, kemudian mengajak Naruto untuk membujuk Itachi kembali Ke konoha?" tanya Kakashi.

"hn, semua itu berkat sahabatku, Naruto" balas Sasuke sambil menjulurkan kepalan tangannya kea rah Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto membalas kepalan tangan tersebut.

"tapi…BWAHAHAHAHAHA…..aku baru tahu kalau kau itu cengeng sekali dihadapan Itachi-_Nii_!" tawa Naruto meledak setelah mengingat bagaimana Sasuke menangis meminta Itachi untuk pulang ke Konoha.

Sementara Sasuke yg terlihat geram bersiap untuk memukul Naruto, tapi….

**Pletak**

"Ittai~~ Fuu-_Chan_, kenapa kau memukulku?" Sasuke akhirnya membatalkan niatnya untuk memukul Naruto.

"tidak apa, aku hanya ingin menjitak kepalamu saja, Naruto" balas Fuu sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya cemberut sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, "Kisame datang!" seru Naruto.

Dibalik sebuah pohon muncul seorang pria tinggi besar mempunyai kulit berwarna biru dan juga wajahnya mirip seperti ikan Hiu, "yo! Itachi lama tidak berjumpa!" Ujar Kisame (sebut saja seperti itu).

"hn, lama tidak bertemu, Kisame" balas Itachi. Sementara Kakashi dan juga Sakura bersiaga.

"jangan gegabah dulu Shinobi Konoha, aku disini tidak akan memburu Kyuubi" Ujar Kisame menenangkan Kakashi dan juga Sakura "aku disini untuk bernegosiasi kalau aku akan mengikuti Itachi dan menjadi Shinobi Konoha"

"aku sudah memberitahukannya kepada Hokage-_sama_, mungkin saja kau akan diterima tapi belum tentu warga Konoha akan menerima Missing-nin sepertimu"

"hmm….begitu, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mengabdi kepada Konoha" Ujar Kisame mantap.

"bagus, ikutlah besama kami, Naruto. Apa kau tidak merasakan aura negative dari Kisame?" tanya Itachi kepada Naruto.

"hmmm…sejauh ini tidak ada aura negative yg berada di tubuh Kisame-_san_, dia bersih!" balas Naruto sambl tersenyum lima jari.

"hn, kau boleh ikut dengan kami Kisame, dan ada satu syarat" Ujar Itachi menggantung.

"apa itu?"

"kau harus mengajari Naruto dan kekasihnya itu Jutsu elemen air"

"itu mudah nanti akan aku ajari mereka Jutsu Hiu…khukhukhu" Ujar Kisame dengan seringai khas Hiunya(?). semua orang yg melihat itu bergidik ngeri "oh aku lupa jubah dan ikat kepala ini sudah tidak berguna lagi, mungkin akan aku buang saja"

"jangan, Kisame-_san_. Jangan dibuang, jubah itu membantu kita untuk menemukan Akatsuki, dan kalau sampai semua Bijuu terkumpul maka dunia akan kiamat" Ujar Naruto.

"kiamat? Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Sakura yg bingung.

"kata Kurama, bila semua bijuu terkumpul dalam sebuah wadah menjadi satu maka akan menciptakan Bijuu yg lebih kuat dibandingkan Kurama, bijuu tesebut adalah Juubi, monster kebencian yg pernah dikalahkan oleh Rikudou sennin, dan sekarang cangkang dari Juubi telah kembali, sebenarnya cangkang tersebut sudah tersegel dibulan oleh Rikudou sennin sehingga tidak ada orang yg bisa menjangkau tesebut, tapi aku tidak mengerti siapa dalang dari semua ini?" Ujar naruto panjang lebar. Membuat mereka semua Shock akan Bijuu ekor 10. 'mengerikan' batin mereka semua.(kecuali Fuu yg sudah tahu)

'aku tidak menyangka anak yg dulunya sangat bodoh, sekarang ini menjadi jenius, _Sensei _anakmu sudah melebihimu sekarang' batin Kakashi.

"lebih baik kita kembali ke Konoha saja! Aku ingin istirahat" Ujar Naruto dan diikuti oleh mereka semua.

.

.

.

Digerbang Konoha.

"haaaahhh….aku bosan disini terus, kita main kartu bagaimana?" Ujar Kotetsu yg sedang bertuga dengan Izumo.

"yg lain saja aku bosan main kartu, haaaahhh….seandainya kita punya kekasih yg bisa diajak mengobrol, aku cemburu dengan Naruto" Kotetsu tertawa melihat temannya yg 'galau' Karena tidak memiliki seorang kekasih seperti halnya Naruto, "jangan tertawa kau!"

"hahahaha…aku tidak tahan dengan kata-katamu itu hahahaha…"

"Oi, Kotetsu-_San, _Izumo-_san!_ Apa kalian akan terus seperti itu?" suara seseorang mengintrupsi Kotetsu dan Izumo yg sedang asyik mengobrol ria(?)

"oh kau Naruto, apa sudah selesai mengerjakan misinya?" tanya Izumo yg sudah kembali normal(?)

"sudah selesai, ternyata mudah sekali mengalahkan seorang anggota Akatsuki hahaha—"

**Pletak**

"ittai~ Fuu-_Chan_ kenapa kau menjitakku lagi?"

"huh, kau sangat aneh saat mengalahkan salah satu anggota Akatsuki tersebut, seperti _Psycho_ saja" Ujar Fuu acuh tak acuh.

Sedangkan Naruto kembali menggerutu sebal akan kelakuan kekasihnya, namun ide untuk menjahilinya terlintas di otak Naruto 'fufufufu….mungkin menjahili Fuu-_Chan_ akan menyenangkan' batin Naruto sambil menyeringai iblis.

"oi, Naruto. Kau mau ikut bersama kami untuk melapor hasil misi ini kepada Hokage-_sama, _tidak?" tanya Kakashi.

"hm…tidak _sensei_, aku akan langsung pulang saja" Ujar Naruto yg sudah menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Fuu. Ya Naruto memang sengaja memasang sebuah segel _**Hiraishin **_dipunggung Fuu katanya sih untuk berjaga-jaga bila Fuu terdesak atau ada yg menyerangnya atau bahkan Naruto yg akan 'menyerangnya'? kita tidak tahu apa yg dipikirkan oleh Naruto, hanya Naruto dan Authorlah yg tahu hahahahaha….ehem! kay back to Story. Fuu tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah dibelakangnya bahkan dia tidak merasakan aura Naruto.

Setelah Team Kakashi pergi dan diikuti oleh Kisame yg ingin meminta Izin kepada sang Hokage untuk menjadi bagian dari Konoha dan menjadi _sensei _bagi Naruto dan Fuu, sebenarnya Kisame sedikit ragu akan warga Konoha yg menatapnya dengan tatapan asing bagi mereka. 'semoga mereka bisa menerimaku disini' batin Kisame berharap mereka bisa menerima dia.

"Kyaaa…!"

Sebuah suara pekikan nan imut keluar dari bibir mungil Fuu yg sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh Naruto "Naruto, apa yg kau lakukan hah!?" tanya Fuu yg terkejut akan perlakuan Naruto.

"a-a-aaku tidak ku-kuat lagi berjalan ke ru-rumah….tolong bopong aku Fuu-_Chan_" Ujar Naruto lirih sambil meniup-niup leher jenjang Fuu, sementara Fuu hanya bergidik merasakan sebuah hembusan disekitar lehernya dan berharap kalau dia tidak akan terangsang kali ini.

"iy-iya, aku akan membopongmu sampai dirumah!" balas Fuu kesal dengan tingkah manja Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya menyeringai karna rencananya berhasil.

Dengan sigap Fuu menarik tangan kanan Naruto dan melingkarkannya ke leher Fuu, tapi entah disengaja atau tidak oleh Naruto, tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menyentuh dada Fuu yg berukuran sedang tersbut sehingga membuatnya Blushing, dengan cepat Fuu memegang tangan kanan Naruto yg menyentuh dadanya sekaligus meremas tangan tesebut.

Naruto meringin akibat remasan Fuu, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Semua orang yg berada disekitar mereka hanya memandangi saja, pandangan mereka seolah berkata 'pasangan aneh' atau 'pasangan serasi' atau apalah yg penting pasangan.

Setelah sampai dirumah Fuu langsung berjalan membopong Naruto menuju kekamar mereka dan menjatuhkan Naruto ke kasur mereka dengan kasar sembari berkacak pinggang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesalnya "huh, kau manja sekali hari ini Naru" Ujar Fuu yg masih berdiri di samping kasur mereka.

"aku kan hanya manja didepanmu bukan di wanita lain, lagipula kita akan menikah sebentar lagi dan yg lebih penting lagi—"

**Cup**

Sebuah Kecupan singkat dibibir tercipta dibibir mereka "—aku tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja, Fuu-_Koi_" Ujar Naruto yg sudah berada di depan Fuu dan mulai membentangkan kedua tanganya seakan mau memeluk.

"huh, kau selalu ada maunya" Ujarnya sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto dan kemudian mencium Naruto dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

* * *

**Warning Lemon on**

* * *

Sebuah ciuman yg penuh kasih sayang kini berubah menjadi pagutan mesra dari kedua orang yg sedang dimabuk asmara tersebut, Naruto. Pemuda tersebut sangat menikmati permainan sang kekasih ia juga senang karna Fuu tidak menolak bahkan mungkin akan meminta terus bila sudah berada dirumah.

Masih tetap dengan posisi mereka yg sekarang, Naruto mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawah Fuu agar lidahnya bisa masuk, setelah mendapat izin dari sang pemilik, lidah Naruto mulai masuk dan bertemu dengan lidah Fuu yg basah akan saliva.

Dan akhirnya mereka mengakhirinya karna kebutuhan oksigen yg menipis, Naruto menatap mata orange yg terlihat sayu dengan tatapan yg bisa dibilang sangat menggoda tersebut. Peluh mulai membasahi kedua orang tersebut, tangan Naruto mulai meraba-raba bagian dada Fuu, begitu juga dengan bibir Naruto yg mulai menciumi leher Fuu.

"aanhh….Naa-naaruu….aahhhhn"

Suara desahan mulai muncul dari bibir mungil Fuu, Naruto yg mendengarnya terus melanjutkan menjilati, mencium, sekaligus menggigit memberikan Kissmark kepada Fuu. Menandainya agar tidak ada seorang pun yg mendekatinya.

Fuu terlihat gerah, segera menghentikan kegiatan Naruto dan membuka pakaiannya satu persatu sampai menyisakan sebuah Bra berwarna hitam dan celana dalam yg sudah basah akan cairannya yg keluar.

Naruto yg melihat itu segera membuka pakaiannya juga, sekarang mereka setengah telanjang, kemudian Naruto menuntun Fuu untuk berbaring di atas ranjang dan tangannya mulai meraba bagian sensitive Fuu sambil menciumnya.

"Mmmmppfhhh….!"

Desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir Fuu yg masih menyatu dengan bibir Naruto, tangan kanan Naruto mulai bertindak dengan meremas pelan dada Fuu yg masih dilapisi Bra tersebut.

Sementara tangan kirinya mulai menyusuri bagian bawah Fuu dari perut sampai liang kewanitaan Fuu. Naruto mulai memasukan tangannya perlahan ke celana dalam Fuu yg masih terikat dengan sang pemilik.

"hoooo…kau sudah basah ternyata" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum mesumnya.

"huh, i-i-itu juga gara-gara kau!" balas Fuu sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "Naa—kyaaa…!"

Suara pekikan muncul saat Fuu didorong oleh Naruto dan menindihnya, kemudian mulai menciumi Fuu dengan ganas, desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir mungil gadis berambunt mint tersebut.

Tangan Naruto mulai memasuki bagian punggung Fuu untuk melepaskan ikatan Bra tesebut, tapi usahanya selalu gagal sedangkan Fuu hanya terkekeh geli melihat sang kekasih berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan bra tersebut.

Naruto hanya menggerutu kesal karena tidak bisa melepaskan ikat bra milik Fuu, "_Baka!_ Dari depan lepasnya hihihi" Ujar Fuu sambil terkikik geli, Naruto yg melihat itu hanya cengo lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya, membuka ikatan bra milik Fuu.

Setelah berhasil membukanya terlihat dua bukit kembar milik Fuu yg berukuran sedang tapi sungguh menggiurkan, Naruto langsung menerjang kedua bukit tersebut, menggigit kecil, menghisap itulah yg dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Sementara Fuu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya agar suara desahannya tidak keluar, tidak sampai disitu saja, tangan kanan Naruto yg diam kini mulai meraba bagian bawah Fuu yg masih dilapisi oleh celana dalam.

"naa-naruu….cepatttlaahh…aku tidak tahaaannn….kalaau begini…Aahhhh….aku keluaaarrr….." klimaks pertama bagi Fuu. Kemudian Naruto berhenti sebentar ya mungkin member kesempatan bagi Fuu untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"hmmm….sekarang ronde utamanya" Ujar Naruto bersemangat sembari membuka boxer yg dari tadi masih menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Sementara Fuu juga melepaskan celana dalamnya.

Kini terlihat kejantanan Naruto yg sudah menegang (jangan dibayangkan), Fuu yg melihat itu hanya diam dengan wajah yg memerah tentunya "cepat masukkan Naru!"

Sebuah anggukan adalah jawaban dari Naruto, sesuai perintah Fuu, Naruto memasukan kejantanannya kedalam liang kewanitaan milik yg masih sempit itu "ugh, seperti pertama kita melakukannya" gumam Naruto.

**Bless**

"Ittai~…hiks…hiks…sa-saakitt" Naruto tak tega melihat Fuu menangis untuk yg ketiga kalinya ini, ia kemudian mencium Fuu dengan lembut sembari meremas dada Fuu agar rasa sakit yg masih di deritanya menghilang.

Fuu yg diperlakukan seperti itu merasa senang, ia tahu Naruto selalu bertanggung jawab akan semua hal yg ia lakukan, setelah Naruto berhasil menenangkan Fuu, ia menarik wajahnya dan kemudian menatap wajah manis Fuu sambil mengusap kedua air mata yg keluar dari Iris indah Fuu.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi" Ujarnya dengan senyuman menawannya membuat Fuu Blushing. "kita lanjutkan?"

"hm, lanjutkan sampai selesai"

Naruto mulai melakukan aktivitasnya, mendorong kejantannya lalu menariknya kembali itu dilakukannya terus "ugh, vaginamu masih sempit Fuu-_Chan_"

"jaa-jaangan mengaa..ahhh…mengatakan…hal yg aneh Naru…ahhh…"

"lalu aku harus mengatakan apaa? Ugh!"

"diaammlah….aahhh..dan teruskan…permainannya….lebihhh cepaatt _Baka-Naru_!"

"haaahhh….baikkk"

Sesuai perintah Fuu, Naruto mempercepat gerakannya "Kyaaa….! _Baka-naru, _lebih cepphaaaahhhnn…." Kembali Naruto mempercepat gerakannya.

"Fuu-_Chan_, a-aaku ingin keluarr..! ugh..!"

"bersamaa..aahhh…cepaaat kita seleeesaikhaaannn….kyaa…!"

Vagina Fuu mulai berkedut tanda akan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya, begitu juga dengan Naruto yg ingin mengeluarlkan berjuta-juta spermanya ke dalam Vagina sang gadis.

"ugh aku keluar sekarang… keh!"

"aa-aku jugaaa….aahhh….."

Naruto mengeluarkan Spermanya yg sudah dibasahi oleh cairan cinta milik Fuu ke dalam vagina sang kekasih. Kemudian mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam vagina tersebut disertai pekikan kecil dari Fuu.

"fuaaahh….aku lelah sekali" Naruto langsung ambruk disamping Fuu yg masih terengah-engah akibat aktivitas mereka, kemudian Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Fuu dan mendekapnya. "nee, Fuu-_Chan. _kapan kita akan mendapat anak?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sementara Fuu hanya bisa Blushing ria akibat mendengar pertanyaan polos Naruto, "a-aaku tidak tahu _Baka!_ Dan jangan bicara soal itu aku malu tahu!" balas Fuu sambil mengeratkan perlukannya.

"hehehe…._Gomen-gomen_, sebaiknya kita tidur! _Oyasumi tsuma!" _Ujar Naruto sambil mengecup kening Fuu.

"_hm, Oyasumi Anata!_"

**Lemon end**

.

.

.

Di sebuah gua terlihat beberapa orang memakai jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah, ya mereka adalah Akatsuki, Organisasi yg ingin menangkap semua Jinchuriki. Sebuah organisasi yg berisi para ninja buronan rank-S.

"hm, ternyata kisame telah mengkhianati kita, jadi anggota kita sudah berkurang 4 orang tapi meski begitu kita tetap melaksanakan misi kita untuk perdamaian" Ujar salah satu dari mereka bisa dibilang dia adalah leader dari Akatsuki.

"hmm…Leader-_sama_, bagaimana dengan Jinchuriki yg lain?" tanya sasori yg masih didalam Hiruko.

"sebaiknya kau dengan tobi menangkap sanbi, sedangkan aku dengan Konan akan menangkap Gobi, Kakuzu serti Hidan masih dalam perjalanan ke Kumogakure untuk menangkap Nibi"

"baik Leader-_sam_, kami akan melaksanakan tugas dari anda" kemudia mereka menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

**TBC**

* * *

Haha….awalnya lemon terakhirnya juga lemon…XD gomen kalo kurang Hot…saya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin dan ini hasilnya….

Dan juga saya akan berencana memasukan Style khas dari Satomi Rentarou dari Black Bullet jadi jangan heran kalau ada sebuah Style taijutsu yg lumayan untuk membunuh orang tersebut. Mengapa demikian, karna kalau Style itu dikembangkan lagi maka akan bisa membunuh ratusan orang dalam sekejap, ya memang setelah saya analisis Style tersebut membutuhkan kecepatan dan tehnik yg bagus….dan Black Bullet episode 8 bagus sekali pertama kalinya Rentarou dan Tina berkolaborasi tapi belum di medan sebenarnya sih….

Dan saya akan menjawab salah satu Review dari Readers:

**Orang yg pedang besar tadi kisame ya? And kenapa Itachi keluar Akatsuki? And bukannya Sasuke masuk Hebi? **Hehe….aku memang mengubah beberapa alurnya sedikit, jadi saat arc misi membawa kembali Sasuke pulang itu saya rubah jadi Naruto yg menang dan membawa Sasuke yg pingsan kekonoha, lalu mereka berdua bertekad untuk mencari Itachi dan dengan Izin dari Tsunade dan sedikit paksaan mereka mencari Itachi dan menyadarkannya sekaligus membawa pulang Itachi, dan untuk Kisame, Itachi menawarkan untuk Kisame agar ia ikut kembali ke Konoha dan keluar dari Akatsuki, lalu untuk segel sasuke sudah dihilangkan dengan sebuah Fuinjutsu yg saya rada gk ngerti..XD

Nah itu saja yg bisa saya sampaikan dan untuk Doujutsu kemungkinan saya tidak akan membuat Doujutsu…karna terlalu mainstream banyak yg mendewakan Naruto dengan Doujutsu, dan saya disini mencoba untuk membuat Naruto Godlike bukan dari Doujutsu tapi dari Chakra Kyuubinya….

Nah selesai juga…XD saya pamit undur diri…maaf bila ada salah-salah kata….:P

_Shinn Out Ciao….:P_


	5. Training with Shark

**Yoo….! I'm come back…! Haaaahhh….gomen klo Chapter kemarin rada hambar atau mengecewakan…^^a yaaa mungkin karna lemonnya kurang hot *panasin kompor*…hahahaha!  
yosh…! Mari kita lanjutkan ke Chapter selanjutnya…!**

**.**

** . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Team Jinchuriki's**

**Disclaimer Naruto bukan punya saya, sumpah bukan punya saya.**

**Pair : NaruFuu**

**Warn : Abal, Typo, OOC, semi Canon Amburadul, kata-kata gk baku, jelek, Strong!Naru (maybe), Godlike!Naru (maybe), Strong!Fuu, Good!Kyuubi, Good!Choumei, mungkin saya akan menambahkan Lemon juga tapi nanti..XD Setting 3 tahun setelah berlatih dengan Jiraiya.**

**Rate : M - MA**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Humor.**

**Summary : Naruto, seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi kembali dari masa latihannya dengan Jiraiya dan membawa serta seorang perempuan yg juga Jinchuriki. Siapakah yg dibawa oleh Naruto?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Don't Flame, Okey? Saya disini tidak menerima Flame. Saya disini Cuma menerima saran, Kritik, atau apapun yg berbau penyemangat.**

**(A/N: mungkin Chapter ini akan sedikit mengecewakan karna saya Skip sampai sesudah pernikahan Naruto dengan Fuu, tapi yg tahu hanya Team Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Kisame Hoshikagi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Iruka dan Gaara yg sudah diberitahukan oleh Naruto, yak sekian dari saya mohon maaf bila Chapter ini mengecewakan…)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Training With Shark**

**Author Pov**

Pagi hari di desa Konohagakure. Terlihat sebuah rumah sederhana yg tidak terlalu mewah dan cukup untuk ditinggali oleh satu keluarga kecil, rumah yg dulunya dimiliki oleh Yondaime Hokage, atau Konoha no Kiroi Senko, Minato Namikaze bersama sang istri Akai Chishio no Habanero, atau yg bisa kita kenal dengan Kushina Uzumaki.

Sekarang rumah sederhana tersebut telah diwariskan kepada sang anak tunggal mereka, seorang remaja berambut Spike Blonde seperti duren yg mirip Minato, dan juga wajah seperti Kushina serta memiliki 3 goresan disetiap pipinya menambah kesan ummm...imut di mata wanita. Dia Naruto Uzumaki, seorang Jinchuriki Kurama, orang pertama yg menghapus kebencian dalam diri Kurama dan bersahabat dengan Kurama atau bisa kita bilang Kyuubi no Kitsune, sang monster rubah berekor 9.

Dia bersama 'istri'nya, Fuu. Tinggal dirumah tersebut, mereka habis melakukan sebuah ritual sacral bagi pasangan yg saling mencintai, ya Pernikahan, mereka menikah atas desakan dari Tsunade yg ingin melihat 'anak'nya tesebut menikah, memang terdengar aneh sih, tapi Naruto hanya menuruti saja permintaan Tsunade. Ya semoga saja kehidupan mereka jauh lebih bahagia dibandingkan hidup sendiri ditemani oleh siksaan Jasmani dan rohani.

**Naruto Pov**

Aku membuka mataku, mengerjapkan mataku sebentar sembari menerima rangsangan cahaya tipis dari balik jendela, sekarang aku berada di sebuah kamar yg dulunya digunakan oleh kedua orang tuaku untuk tidur, aku sampai sekarang masih belum percaya bahwa aku berada dirumah Orang tuaku.

Entah mengapa saat aku membuka mataku, rasanya sangat bahagia seperti orang yg baru saja lahir, memang aku sangat bahagia sekarang karna bisa menjadikan wanita yg berada disampingku ini menjadi pasangan hidupku, aku tersenyum melihat wajah tidurnya yg damai dan tenang.

Dia tidur beralaskan bantal lenganku sembari memeluk dadaku, sungguh hangat tubuhnya walaupun sekarang aku dengan dia tidak memakai sehelai pakaianpun, hehe, malam pertama, tapi ini juga bukan malam pertama juga sih.

Kuteruskan kegiatanku memandangi wajahnya, hmmm….manis sekali wajahnya yg oval, rambut Hijau Mint, serta kedua kelopak mata yg lentik, kemudian bibirnya yg sensual itu, aku ingin sekali 'menerkam'nya, tapi kami sudah melakukan hal 'itu' beberapa kali tadi malam, aku takut kalau dia tidak bisa berjalan atau apa hehe.

Aku merasa seperti terhipnotis oleh bibirnya yg sensual itu. Wajahku semakin mendekat ke wajahnya, aku ingin menciumnya, aku tergoda oleh bibirnya, tapi kukesampingkan Nafsuku, aku tidak mau nafsu menylubungi diriku yg ada hanya cinta saja.

Ku kecup bibir mungil milik Fuu-_Chan_, kesan pertama yg muncul adalah manis, mencium orang yg sangat kau cintai akan terasa manis dan perasaan hangat di dada, dan sekarang ini aku telah merasakannya, jantungku selalu berdetak kencang bila berdekatan dengannya walaupun saat dia tidur.

Aku lihat dia sedikit menggeliat, dan matanya mulai terbuka menampilkan sebuah iris berwarna senada dengan klip yg dipakainya sekarang, Orange. Warna kesukaanku, ada rasa bersalah telah membangunkannya, tapi kudekap dia dalam dadaku.

"eennghh….Naru, sesak! Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah memelukku begini?" tanyanya dengan polos, ya ampun seandainya tidak ada organisasi Akatsuki, sudah pasti aku akan mendekap Fuu dibawah selimut dan tidak akan aku keluarkan lagi.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin memeluk dirimu saja, atau kau tidak mau aku peluk?" tanyaku kembali sambil menggodanya, hehe aku suka saat dia tersipu begini, Lucu.

"ehh….a-aku sih ma-mau saja…Kyaa…! Naru!" pekiknya, hihihi…lucu sekali suaranya saat aku mendekapnya erat menaruh kepalanya di atas dadaku yg cukup keras ini. "he-hey, le-lepas sesak tahu!" dia mulai meronta sambil memukul dadaku pelan.

"tidak, aku tidak akan melepasmu, tubuhmu hangat jadi biarkan aku seperti ini dulu" ucapku sambil terus mendekapnya, kelihatannya dia juga mulai diam, sepertinya dia menikmatinya aku tersenyum penuh arti.

"hmm…Naru, kita sarapan apa nanti?" tanya Fuu-_Chan_ yg tiba-tiba membuyarkan semua lamunanku. "apa mungkin aku akan memasak seseuatu?"

"ya itu terserah Fuu-_Chan_ sendiri" aku menyerahkan urusan rumah tangga kepada 'istri'ku tecinta.

**Author Pov**

Training Ground, terlihat 4 orang sedang berdiskusi, salah satu dari mereka adalah mantan missing-nin dari Kirigakure yg telah menjadi Shinobi Konoha atas persetujuan Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Kisame Hoshigaki, salah satu pemegang pedang besar ninja, Samehada.

"nee, Sasuke-_Kun,_ kenapa kita disuruh kemari oleh Kakashi-_Sensei_?" Tanya satu-satunya perempuan yg berada disana, Haruno Sakura.

"hn, mungkin latihan atau ada misi" balas Sasuke singkat, entah mengapa sekarang Sasuke lebih banyak bebicara sekarang "oh ya dimana Dobe?"

"hn, entahlah katanya dia mau latihan bersama Kisame" jawab sang Kakak, Uchiha Itachi, "dan Kisame, aku harap kau tidak menakut-nakuti Naruto, mungkin saja dia takut dengan wajahmu yg seperti Hiu langka" canda Itachi dengan wajah Stoicnya (bayangin sendiri..XD)

"Sialan kau Itachi, dulu kau selalu cuek terhadap rekanmu, sekarang setelah kau kembali ke desa Konoha, kau sangat berbeda daripada saat kita masih menjadi Partner" balas Kisame yg sudah Sweat drop.

Semua yg berada disana hanya bisa tertawa halus melihat tingkah Kisame, terutama Sasuke yg dulunya sangat pendiam, arrogan, sombong, dan selalu meninggikan harga dirinya, kini mulai membuka hatinya terutama terhadap Sakura, sayangnya Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke suka padanya.

Namun semua terhenti setelah sebuah kilatan kuning muncul dihadapan mereka, menampilkan seorang remaja berambut Blonde Spiky serta memiliki 3 goresan kecil di kedua pipinya, dan juga seorang gadis yg mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau mint serta memakai sebuah Klip yg sama seperti kedua bola matanya, Orange, mereka Naruto Uzumaki dan juga Fuu Uzumaki. Pasangan yg telah melakukan pernikahannya sehari yg lalu.

"yo minna!" seru Naruto yg masih menggendong Fuu ala Bridal Style.

"hn" balas ke 4 orang tersebut, dan membuat Naruto Sweat drop 'entah mengapa mereka merencanakan ini' batin Naruto yg masih Sweat drop.

"Na-Naru….to-tolong turunkan aku!" pinta Fuu yg sedari tadi masih digendong. Semua yg berada disitu hanya memandang datar adegan antara Fuu dan Naruto.

"eh? Baiklah" balas Naruto sambil menurunkan Fuu, dan masih dengan tatapan datar dari 4 orang tadi "me-mengapa ka-kalian menatap kami seperti itu?"

"hn" ujar mereka ambigu, Naruto terlihat Sweat drop tingkat akut 'haaaahh….mereka aneh' batin Naruto menghela nafas pasrah.

**Poft**

"yo maaf aku terlambat, tadi—"

"sudahlah _Sensei _kami semua sudah tahu alasanmu itu!" seru mereka semua bersamaan tentunya kecuali Kisame dan Fuu yg baru saja menjadi Ninja Konoha.

"_Yare-yare,_ karna semua sudah berkumpul jadi aku akan mulai saja" ujar Kakashi member jeda "kali ini aku akan memperkenalkan 2 anggota baru Team kita, Kalian kemarilah!" seru Kakashi memanggil 2 orang yg dimaksud.

Terlihat dua orang berjalan mendekat, yang pertama seorang pria berpakaian ala Jounin mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat dengan ikat kepala mirip seperti ikat kepala milik Nidaime Hokage, kedua seorang remaja berkulit putih pucat berambut hitam membawa sebuah tanto di belakangnya. "perkenalkan yg rambut coklat adalah Yamato Tenzou, dan itu Sai mereka akan masuk dalam Team kita" ujar Kakashi.

"salam kenal semua!" ucap Yamato, dan Sai hanya memberikan senyuman palsunya.

'Root? Mengapa Danzou mengirim salah satu anak buahnya ke Team Kakashi?' batin Naruto dan Itachi. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa Danzou menginginkan Sasuke dan mungkin saja Naruto atau Fuu untuk masuk ke dalam organisasinya, Root. Sebuah organisasi yg illegal dipimpin oleh Danzou Shimura rekan serta rival dari Hiruzen Sarutobi sang Sandaime Hokage.

Semua orang yg disana hanya mengangguk membalas salam kedua orang tersebut "baik, sekarang akan aku jelaskan misi kali ini" Kakashi mengambil sebuah Scroll dan membukanya " jika yg dikatakan Kisame benar bahwa Sasori akan menemui seorang mata-mata yg bersama Orochimaru di sebuah jembatan di desa Kusagakure, maka misi kita adalah mengawasi pergerakan Akatsuki sekaligus Orochimaru, dan yg akan berangkat kesana adalah Team Kakashi ditambah Kisame, Itachi, Sai, dan juga Yamato, sementara aku ada misi lain yg menunggu jadi aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian, dan untuk ketuanya aku akan menunjuk Itachi untuk menjadi ketua" Itachi hanya mengangguk "dan Kisame tolong berikan Informasi tentang Sasori, semua Jutsunya, dan juga kelemahannya"

"baiklah, satu hal yg harus kalian ketahui bahwa Sasori adalah seorang Ninja yg abadi umurnya mungkin sudah tua, tapi wajahnya bisa terlihat seperti remaja pada umumnya, itu dikarenakan tubuhnya sudah di rubah menjadi _Hito Kugutsu_" ujar Kisame serius. "itachi, bisa kau lanjutkan infoku tadi, aku akan melatih bocah Kyuubi ini…khu…khu….khu…" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai. Sementara Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri melihat senyum Kisame yg bisa dibilang mirip dengan Hiu, kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan orang-orang yg sedang berdiskusi.

"haaahh…baiklah, _Hito Kugutsu _adalah sebuah terlarang, tehknik ini mengubah struktur tubuh dari pengguna atau orang lain menjadi sebuah boneka, atau lebih jelasnya adalah Boneka manusia" Ujar Itachi panjang lebar.

"jadi lawan yg akan kita hadapi nanti adalah seorang yg abadi begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"hn, bisa dipastikan begitu, kami tidak mengetahui semua Jutsu yg dia gunakan yg kami tahu hanyalah tubuhnya yg berubah menjadi sebuah Kugutsu, tapi kalian tetaplah waspada dengannya bisa saja dia membawa seorang pengawal atau beberapa pengawal karna seingatku dia mempunyai jaringan mata-mata yg luas seperti Jiraiya-_Sama_." Semuanya hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti akan penjelasan Itachi.

"aku akan pergi melihat latihan Naru" ujar Fuu kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"aku juga akan melihatnya" Fuu menoleh ke arah Yamato "apa tidak boleh aku mengawasi Naruto?"

"boleh saja kau mengawasi Naruto, kau kan punya elemen yg sama dengan Shodaime Hokage" balas Fuu membuat semua orang yg berada disana terkejut.

"ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"aku dan Naruto saling terhubung jadi dia dengan mudah mengenali elemen atau Jutsu yg sering digunakan oleh seorang Shinobi, lebih baik kita cepat kesana, aku tidak sabar melihat wajahnya yg tampan itu" balas Fuu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yg memerah serta diikuti oleh Yamato dibelakangnya.

'gadis yg menarik' batin Sai yg dari tadi diam.

"baik mari kita lanjutkan diskusi kita…." Ujar Itachi yg melanjutkan diskusi menyusun rencana untuk membunuh atau menangkap salah satu dari buronan Rank-S tersebut.

.

.

.

With Naruto and Kisame.

"Kisame-_san,_ apa kau bisa membuat naga air?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"hm, apa kau tertarik dengan Jutsu itu?" Naruto hanya mengangguk "tapi apa kau tidak tertarik dengan Jutsu Hiu?" Naruto masih mengangguk "hmmm….jadi keduanya harus aku ajarkan padamu begitu?" sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk "lalu bagaimana dengan Jutsu Suiton yg lain?"

"sudahlah, aku capek mengangguk terus, lama-lama bengkak leherku ini" gerutu Naruto, Kisame hanya tertawa melihat Naruto yg menggerutu.

"Naruu…~!" seorang gadis yg mempunyai rambut Mint dengan indahnya berlari menuju ke tempat Naruto dan Kisame berada namun…

"kyaaa…!"

**Brukk**

"itte…." Ceroboh, sama seperti kekasihnya yg juga ceroboh, Fuu Uzumaki seorang Jinchuriki Choumei. Naruto dan Kisame hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah ceroboh Fuu, "hey, kalian tidak membantuku berdiri malah menertawakanku seperti itu, Huft!" Ujar Fuu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"hehehehe….gomen, sini biar aku bantu" Ujar Naruto yg sudah berada di belakang Fuu dan…

"Kyaa…! _Baka,_ jangan menggendongku sembarangan!" ya dia digendong oleh Naruto, entah mengapa Naruto suka menggendong Fuu.

"biarin, aku senang kok menggendong kamu, apalagi saat kamu Blushing seperti ini" Ujar Naruto sambil mencium pipi Fuu yg memerah.

"sudah hentikan Naru! Kau membuatku malu!"

Kisame hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat kemesraan dua orang yg sudah resmi menikah beberapa hari yg lalu 'hm, mungkin inilah kedamaian yg sebenarnya, berlatih menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yg disayangi, dan melihat semua aktivitas warga yg ceria, mungkin inilah yg dicari oleh pain' batin Kisame yg masih melihat adegan kedua sejoli tersebut "oi, Naruto lihatlah dan perhatikan" seru Kisame sambil merapal sebuah Handseal dan meloncat ke atas sungai yg berada di area TG.

**Suiton : Suikodan no Jutsu**

Muncul beberapa Hiu ganas dengan ukuran lumayan besar dari dalam air meloncat ingin menerjang ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto yg masih menggendong Fuu tidak tinggal diam, dia mencoba menghindari beberapa serangan Hiu milik Kisame, hasilnya ia kuwalahan akan serangan tersebut.

"heh, aku tidak akan kalah, Fuu-_Chan_, kamu duduklah disini aku akan mengalahkan sang Jinchuriki tanpa ekor tersebut" Ujar Naruto sembari menurunkan Fuu, kemudian melempar sebuah Kunai Hiraishin dan merapal sebuah Jutsu

**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Kunai tersebut bertambah banyak, Kisame hanya menyeringai sambil memegang Samehadanya, kemudian mengayunkan Samehada secara Vertical seperti membelah kunai yg mengarah ke dirinya.

**Trang**

**Trang**

**Trang**

Suara beberapa benda keras yg saling beradu, sayang Kisame tidak mengetahui kalau itu Kunai **Hiraishin**, ia terkejut bahwa Naruto sudah berada disampingnya dan bersiap untuk menendang Kisame.

**Inzen : Kokutenfuu**

Naruto menyerang dengan telapak kaki kanannya ke arah dagu Kisame, namun dapat diantisipasi oleh Kisame dengan menunduk. "gaya Taijutsu baru ya?" tanya Kisame

"begitulah, aku mempelajari dari sebuah gulungan" balas Naruto.

"_Souka?_ Kita lanjutkan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk, kemudian secara bersamaan mereka merapal sebuah Handseal.

**Katon : Karyuu endan**

**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

Naruto menghembuskan nafas apinya yg bebentuk naga ke arah Kisame, sedangkan si manusia Hiu mengeluarkan Naga air dari arah sungai menuju Naruto.

**Blaarrr**

Kedua Jutsu tersebut saling bertabrakan menimbulkan asap yg sedikit pekat "khukhukhu…kau jauh lebih kuat ternyata Naruto" puji Kisame

"hahahaha…tidak seberapa, kau yg sangat kuat Kisame-_san_, dan tolong ajari aku Jutsu **Suikodan**milikmu itu"

"baik-baik aku akan mengajarimu, namun bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Kisame sambil menunjuk ke arah Fuu.

"dia? Nanti aku yg akan mengajarinya sendiri, di kamar tidur mungkin mengajarinya?" ujar Naruto dengan senyum mesumnya.

**Bletak**

"Ittai! Fuu-_Chan,_kenapa kau melemparku dengan batu?"

"kau…! Mesum Naru..!" Seru Fuu dari kejauhan sembari menutupi wajahnya yg memerah, sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Fuu, Kisame? Dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

With Team Kakashi.

"jadi? Kita akan diberi misi untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Akatsuki dan Orochimaru?" tanya Sakura.

"ya, memang begitukan misinya, Sakura-_Chan_" untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil Sakura menggunakan Suffix, sementara Sakura yg mendengarkannya hanya tersenyum malu.

"hm, begitu? Dan Sasuke sejak kapan kau memanggil Sakura menggunakan embel-embel?" tanya Itachi penuh selidik namun sedikit menggoda Sasuke yg saat ini salah tingkah.

"hn, aku tidak tahu dan tidak akan tahu!" balas Sasuke cuek. Sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"hmm…baiklah kalau kau tidak memberitahuku, _Otouto_. Namun Sakura perlu kau ketahui Sasuke juga menyukaimu!" ujar Itachi dengan watadosnya, membuat Sasuke cengo dengan OOC-nya, sementara Sakura hanya menunduk malu.

"Oi, keriput kau beraninya membuka aib orang!?" geram Sasuke yg wajahnya terlihat memerah entah karna marah atau malu yg pernting merah *Plakk*

"hn, daripada kau pendam terus mending kau beritahukan saja perasaanmu itu, _Baka-Otouto_" balas Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"Grrrrr….akan aku balas kau saat latihan nanti!?" ancam Sasuke

"hn, apa kau mau membunuh _Aniki-_mu tersayang ini?" kata-kata Itachi membuat Sasuke diam seribu bahasa, namun kemudian menggerutu akan kelakuan Itachi yg selalu menggodanya.

Sementara anggota Team yg lain hanya Sweat drop melihat kelakuan kakak beradik Uchiha tersebut, "_Senpai,_ apa mereka berdua selalu begitu?" tanya Yamato.

"hm sejak Itachi kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke semakin akrab dengan Itachi, bahkan mereka selalu melakukan sesuatu bersama setiap saat, dan aku rasa Sasuke sudah lumayan kuat semenjak dilatih oleh Itachi, dan kabarnya dia sudah bisa membangkitkan Mangekyo Sharingan, tapi masih dalam tahap pembelajaran, apa kau tertarik melatih mereka _Tenzou_?" jelas Kakashi.

"aku lebih tertarik melatih Naruto, karna mungkin saja dia akan lepas kembali, dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Tenzou,_ Senpai!_" balas Yamato.

"_Yare-yare",'_tapi apa yg akan direncanakan Danzou saat ini? Aku tidak mau adikku itu ditangkap oleh Danzou' batin Kakashi yg curiga terhadap Sai yg notabenya adalah salah satu bawahan Danzou.

.

.

.

Back to Naruto, Kisame, and Fuu

**Suiton : Suikodan no Jutsu**

Seru Naruto, kemudian muncul beberapa Hiu dari dalam sungai yg siap menerjang siapapun, Kisame yg melihat itu hanya menyeringai penuh arti kemudian dengan sigap merapal sebuah Handseal.

**Suiton : Suijinheki**

Sebuah dinding air tercipta di depan Kisame, beberapa hiu milik Naruto menabrak dinding air milik Kisame dan beberapa yg lainnya menyerang Kisame dari samping.

"khukhukhu….kau hebat Naruto" puji Kisame yg sudah menghilang menjadi air.

'sial Mizubunshin!' umpat Naruto. "Fuu-_Chan,_ tolong bantu aku mengalahkan Kisame-_san.._eh? dia tidur?"

"hahahaha….Naruto, mungkin dia kelelahan, sudah sana temani dia tidur, aku akan kembali ke teman-temanmu" perintah Kisame kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua sejoli ini.

"hm, baiklah" dengan langkah santai, Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Fuu tertidur, "haaahh….padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi mengapa dia tertidur? Apa benar kata Kisame-_San_ kalau dia kelelahan? Aneh juga kalau orang yg tidak melakukan apa-apa bisa menjadi kelelahan?" errr….mungkin orang yg melihat Naruto berbicara sendiri menganggapnya orang gila, yaahh itu asumsi orang lain.

Selanjutnya Naruto duduk di samping Fuu yg bersandar di pohon yg rindang, kemudian ia mendekap bahu gadis tersebut dan menyandarkannya di bahunya dan sesekali mengelus rambut Mint milik Fuu, "aku tidak menyangka kau sungguh manis Fuu-_Chan_, dan aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai pendampingku" dan itulah kata terakhir dari Naruto sebelum ia masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi ke Team Kakashi.

"yo! Apa sudah selesai diskusi kalian?" seru Kisame yg baru saja datang.

"hn, kami sudah selesai dan sudah merencanakan semuanya, mungkin Sasori akan datang ke jembatan tersebut dalam waktu beberapa hari" balas Itachi, entah mengapa sekarang Itachi banyak bicara.

"dan entah kenapa kau sekarang banyak bicara yg Itachi? Padahal saat kita di Akatsuki, kau yg paling pendiam dan cuek" ujar Kisame penasaran akan kelakuan Itachi yg berbeda.

"hn, lalu apa urusanmu dengan masalah tersebut?"

"errr…tidak ada sih, kan aku Cuma heran saja"

"hn"

"dasar keriput!" umpat Kisame.

"kisame-_san,_ bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan Fuu-_Chan_?" kali ini Sakura penasaran akan keadaan rekan Team-nya yg bodoh tersebut. *pfft*

"oh mereka, hmm…lihat saja ke sana, mungkins sedang asyik tidur bersama khukhukhu" Kisame menyeringai, namun seperti tahu apa yg ada di dalam fikiran Sakura "bukan dalam artian yg sebenarnya, kalian semua jangan berpikiran yg aneh-aneh hahahaha…"

'dasar aneh' batin mereka.

.

.

.

Disebuah hutan sekitar desa Kusagakure terlihat seorang—bukan—sebuah Kugutsu sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat untuk menemui seseorang, Sasori. Seorang master Kugutsu yg terkenal di Sunagakure bersama dengan beberapa anak buahnya, ia berjalan menuju ke Kusagakure ingin menemui seorang mata-matanya yg berada di markas Orochimaru.

"Sasori-_Sama,_ apa masih jauh tempatnya?" tanya salah satu anak buahnya.

"hm, masih butuh beberapa hari lagi untuk kita sampai disana, apa kau lelah, Mukade?"

"tidak Sasori-_sama_!"

"hmm….baik, kita lanjutkan terus perjalanan kita!" perintah Sasori.

"Ha'I"

.

.

.

Back to Training Ground Konoha

**Naruto Pov**

Aku membuka mataku melihat sekitar tempatku berlatih, masih seperti dulu, seperti saat aku, Sasuke, serta Sakura-_Chan_ berlatih dulu seperti nostalgia saja, aku mengingat lagi saat menghadapi test yg diberikan oleh Kakashi_-sensei_.

Aku merasakan angin semilir menerpaku dan juga gadis yg berada di sampingku ini, Fuu Uzumaki. Entah mengapa mendengar namanya saja itu membuatku merasakan kehangatan yg belum aku rasakan, mungkin karna pelukan ini, ingin sekali aku memeluknya terus, aku sangat suka dengan aroma tubuhnya yg keluar, Mint. Seperti rambutnya yg berwarna senada dengan daun Mint.

Aku mulai merapikan celanaku yg kotor lalu berdiri dengan pelan agar Fuu-_Chan_ tidak bangun, aku sedikit kasihan padanya sejak kemarin tidak bisa tidur memikirkan pernikahan kita, haha aku terkekeh geli melihat ia mondar-mandir sambil bergumam tidak jelas, itu salah satu sifat Fuu-_Chan_ bila sedang panic.

Sungguh hari yg indah, aku selalu menginginkan hari-hari tenang seperti ini, tidak ada perang, tidak ada kekerasan, tidak ada penindasan, dan semua yg berhubungan dengan itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi kerna aka nada kelompok teroris yg menamai dirinya Akatsuki, suatu kelompok yg berisikan para Nuke-nin rank S.

Sebuah Organisasi yg berjalan di jalan kegelapan, aku tidak tahu tujuan mereka tapi misi mereka sekarang adalah menangkap semua Jinchuuriki dari kelima Negara elemental, mulai dari ekor 1 Shukaku sampai Ekor 9 Kurama, tapi aku tidak akan memberikan Kurama begitu saja, aku akan membunuh semua anggota kelompok itu, karna sangat berbahaya bila semua Bijuu terkumpul menjadi satu, maka Kiamatlah yg akan datang. Juubi no Ookami, monster ekor 10 yg bisa saja menghancurkan dunia Shinobi.

Mungkin kalau aku dan Kurama melawannya tidak akan menang karna Chakranya melebihi Chakra Kurama, Chakra tidak terbatas. Seperti legenda Naga tidak terbatas, atau Ophis Ouroboros Dragon, memang sih itu hanya legenda dan mitos saja bahwa sebelum zaman Shinobi, dahulu dunia ini di huni oleh para Naga, merka berkuasa disana-sini, aku mendapatkan cerita ini dari sebuah buku legenda mitos, namu aku tidak mempercayai sepenuhnya hal seperti ini.

Lebih baik aku melanjutkan latihan Taijutsu yg sudah aku pelajari beberapa tahun ini, oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan Taijutsu yg aku gunakan sekarang ini, aku memperlajarinya dari sebuah gulungan di sebuah Dojo yg tidak berpenghuni lagi saat aku dan Jiraiya-_Sensei _ sedang melakukan perjalanan kemarin, aku membuka gulungan tersebut dan mempelajarinya, gulungan beserta Dojo tersebut dulunya milik Tendo Kikunojo. Seorang kakek yg menciptakan sebuah Aplikasi beladiri yg menggunakan kecepatan sebagai dasarnya.

Aku pernah mencoba sekali saat kami diserang oleh sekelompok bandit, dan ternyata hasilnya sungguh memuaskan, mengandalkan kecepatan memang sungguh menyenangkan, aku bisa membunuh beberapa orang sekaligus dalam beberapa kali serangan. Tapi itupun ada beberapa tehnik yg belum aku pelajari.

**Normal Pov**

Naruto yg tadinya tidur di samping Fuu kini sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah pohon yg lumayan besar, kemudian ia berkonsentrasi sejenak mengumpulkan Chakra di tangan Kanannya.

Setelah beberapa saat mengumpulkan Chakra, Naruto mulai bersiap untuk memukul pohon tersebut dengan tehnik yg baru dipelajarinya.

**Tendo Shiki Sentou Jutsu Ichi no Kata San Ban**

Ucap Naruto sambil berlari kencang.

**Rokuro Kabuto**

Setelah ucapan terakhirnya, Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya yg sudah di isi oleh Chakranya, hasilnya…

**Blaaarr**

Suara tabrakan antara Tangan kanan Naruto dengan pohon tersebut terdengar sampai membuat Fuu terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Naruto membelah pohon tersebut.

'_Yatta,_ aku berhasil menguasai Tehnik ini, setelah beberapa bulan mempelajarinya, butuh Konsentrasi yg tinggi ternyata' batin Naruto

"wow! Kau bisa membelah pohon dengan menggunakan sebuah tinjuan saja" puji Fuu yg sudah terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

"eh? Kau sudah bangun ternyata, gomen membangunkanmu"

"tidak apa, aku juga sudah cukup segar tidur siang di bahumu" balasnya sambil memalingkan wajahnyanyg memerah.

"hehehe….mungkin kalau tadi aku tidak menahannya, aku akan menyerangmu tadi, hahahaha" tawa Naruto menggelegar membuat Fuu yg sudah sangat memerah. "kau manis sekali saat seperti ini Fuu-_Chan_" lirih Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Fuu dan kemudian mencium bibir ranumnya.

Kemudian Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka, sementara Fuu terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan Naruto yg melepaskan ciuman mereka "heee…kau sedikit agresif ya sekarang?" tanya Naruto dan wajah Fuu yg memerah hanya jawabannya.

Sementara dari kejauhan Kakashi yg melihat Naruto mempunyai sebuah tehnik Taijutsu yg baru hanya tersenyum senang melihat muridnya sudah berkembang walaupun masih Genin '_Sensei,_anakmu penuh dengan kejutan' batin Kakashi yg pergi dari tempat tersebut.

**Tubercolosis—bukan—To be Continue**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga…..hahahahahahha….aku memasukan tehnik Tendo kedalam sini dan unsur dari DxD, tapi ini bukan Cross over lhooo….  
Crossover ya? Mungkin aku tidak akan membuat Crossover kali ini, tidak! karna banyak Crossover Naruto x DxD yg terbengkalai seperti itu, bukannya bermaksud menyindir tapi karya karya para Author disana bagus semua sampai sampia membuat ane bingung memilih ceritanya, jadi ya gitu deh, satu-satu akan aku baca beberapa ada yg menarik perhatianku…hanya selingan untuk mencari ide dalam membuat cerita.

Haaaahhh…ya sudah jangan dibahas lagi, lagian aku suka dengan fic-fic mereka, sangat menarik namun masih ada beberapa fic yg menurutku perlu diperbaiki…..  
uneg-ungeku sudah keluar semua….XD

Black Bullet sudah sampai di episode 9, Date A Live tinggal 1 episode lagi, dan aku belum menemukan anime yg bagus seperti musim kemarin, walaupun Endingnya agak hambar sih haha….XD

Yak sampai disini dulu, saya minta maaf bila ada sebuah kesalahan, dan saya tidak menerima Flame, saya tidak suka dengan orang yg ngeflame mungkin membuat beberapa Author Drop tapi tidak dengan saya, saya sudah kebal dengan hal seperti itu dari dulu sampai sekarang saya sudah pernah bahkan beberapa kali di olok, disindir atau di apalah, dan saya tetap diam sesekali saya membalas olokan tersebut dengan sebuah olokan yg lebih tajam bahkan pegawaiku di toko pernah mengolokku, mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau ane sudah kebal dengan olokan, jadi saya mohon untuk member saran saja atau apalah yg penting bukan Flame….

_Dan saya berterima kasih kepada para Readers yg sduah mereview saya, dan maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian karna jadwal saya yg sangat padat di toko, karna memasuki bulan Ramadhan dan Libur sekolah jadi ini saat yg ramai di toko saya. _

_Terima kasih atas semua Reader. Saya mungkin tidak bisa membalas semua yg kalian berikan Gomene…._

_Sampai disini saja…._

_Shinn Out Jaa…Ciao..!_


End file.
